Things Aren't Always as They Seem
by gawjesgrl190
Summary: Florence Harrison has to share the basement with Rodrick Heffley because her own home was attacked by termites. At first she thinks he's an arrogant, annoying guy but then she digs deeper and finds things aren't always as they seem. Rodrick/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I gazed out the plane, looking at the green of the grass underneath the plane (well, miles underneath) and sighed. I was coming back home from a summer vacation from glorious California, and I was a little reluctant to return.

My sister, Kitten was asleep in the seat next to me and she was snoring rather loudly, the sound uncomfortably close to my ear. The power of my parents was enough to force me next to Kitten for an entire plane trip, so they could not be bothered by her incessant chattering. Or at this moment, snoring.

Speaking of the devil, Dad turns around in his seat and smiles at me in my state of annoyance.

"Come on, Florence we're nearly home" He laughed and I rolled my eyes and stretched my legs, feeling the discomfort of numb limbs. Nearly wasn't close enough for my likings right at this moment.

Luckily for me (and my legs), after about half an hour, the captain's voice sounded over the loud speaker, telling us we were nearly at Cabot airport. About time, too.

I poked Kitten and she stirs slightly, and her heavily lidded eyes opened half-heartedly. She muttered something that sounded slightly inappropriate for a 10 year old. Sitting up now and rubbing her eyes, she fixes a glare at me that would make Frosty the Snowman melt.

"Did you have to wake me up?" she snaps at me

"Oooh, touchy-touchy" I grinned at her and slapped my bare arm. I had to laugh at the feeble hit.

"Two words, Kit-Kat. Epic. Fail" Kitten rolled her eyes.

"Flor, for a 16 year old, you are very immature" She shook her head disapprovingly.

"Liar, liar pants on fire" I sang just to annoy her. She slapped her forehead in disgrace. Yes, me Florence Harrison, most embarrassing big sister ever.

The plane begin its slow decent to the runway. I made sure our seatbelts were on correctly, and was as tight as they could be. I got the fluttery feeling in my stomach that happens when going down a particularly large hill. The buildings, once ant-sized, now grew around us as we landed on the tarmac with a solid _thud _and taxied along the runway. Almost at once, everyone on the plane began stirring, gathering bags, tickets and small children.

"Please exit the plane in an orderly fashion. Thank-you for flying with Rose Airlines" a blonde, smiling airhostess guided people out of the plane, still smiling when she was almost knocked over by a pushy mother and her snot-nosed kid.

We waited for what felt like three-quarters of the plane's passengers to get out before we finally made it ourselves. We walked down the long stairs and I blinked at the bright light. I quickly slid on my sunglasses and sighed in relief that my eyes would not be fried.

We passed through security, collected our bags from the carousel and joined the line-up for a taxi. My parents had thought it would be too inconvenient to call someone to pick us up, and therefore decided to take a taxi.

It took a good forty-five minutes before a taxi became available. It turned out a lot of people had just returned from vacations, to make it in time for the new school year. I watched annoyed teenagers, tired workers, screaming children and the reunions between families, couples and friends. It took a long time for the taxi driver to understand where we wished to go, but finally we left the airport and headed for home. I couldn't wait to be home, and I soon began to think longingly of my room, and my cat and taking a shower-

Except the place we pulled in front of couldn't be our home. Sure, it was at our house number, in our street, but it couldn't be ours.

Our house was surrounded by a large security fence, and was covered by a giant white tarp. Several neighbours surrounded the house and a couple of guys in some sort of work suit, like a white beekeepers outfit was trying to prevent them from coming any closer.

"Mr and Mrs Harrison?" a middle aged guy in a white suit appeared next to my parents. They nodded and the guy introduced himself as Stephen Wheaten.

"What's happened to our house?" Mum gasped.

"Well, when someone came to feed your animals-" Stephen said, but noticing our large eyes "Your pets are perfectly fine, I assure you.

"Their foot fell through the wood and they realized that termites had eaten away at the floorboards. You can't walk upstairs or downstairs without falling through the floorboards. You can get someone to redo the wooden parts of the house and get my team to get rid of the pests but it will take some time to do" Stephen explained and my heart sank. Mum and Dad looked crestfallen

"How long?" Mum said, her voice anxious

"The removal and rebuilding process should take about four or five months" my heart sunk even further. Where on earth could we live for five months? None of my friend's parents would let me stay there and my family either live in small apartments, or are scattered around America. Stephen is called by one of the workmen, and walks away to talk, leaving us alone to decide what to do.

"Mum! Where are we going to live?" Kitten exclaims and then starts sobbing loudly. Dad wraps his arms around her and comforts her.

"We'll be OK, sweetie" he says softly and rocks her back and forth like he used to when we were small.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but to overhear that you need somewhere to stay and I would like to say that we have room for two at our house" A voice says from behind me and we turn around. Our neighbour from a couple houses down, Mrs Heffley is standing there, smiling kindly with her husband, their 4 year old, Manny, their 12 year old, Greg and Rodrick, who is in the grade above me at school.

"Oh! Are you sure Mrs Heffley? We wouldn't want to be a pain. Maybe you girls could stay with the Heffleys?" Mum says, hopefully

"Just call me Susan, dear. We would be delighted to have then, wouldn't we boys?" Mrs Heffley replies and her sons and husbands grunt assent

"Are you girls OK with that?" Dad questions

"If we can bring Caligula and Sheldon,that sounds fine" Caligula is my cat, and Sheldon is Kitten's turtle. After briefly explaining the whole 'Caligula-is-a-cat-not-a-evil-Roman-emperor-and Sheldon-is-a-turtle-not-a-guy-from-a-sitcom' to the Heffley family, Mrs Heffley nods in agreement, as long as we can look after the pets ourselves. I notice Rodrick almost smiling, but as he meets his brown eyes with mine, he stops.

Kitten and I gather together what scarce belongings we have, and are thankfully handed out pets, as well as their food and equipment. Saying hello to Caligula, who meows back in assent, I struggle to pick up his carrycase, his bed, his food, along with an assortment of toys. Mrs Heffley notices and makes Rodrick take the cat bed and the food.

It was a little bit embarrassing, to be honest. Not that I was complaining about not having my arms fall off. When we finally arrive at the Heffley's, my arms are very sore, but Rodrick doesn't even look phased. He's probably used to using his arms, since he's a drummer, in the worst band I've ever heard. I flop down in a chair, exhausted, while Mrs Heffley turns to Kitten and I.

"OK, so we thought Kitten, you can go upstairs to the guest room and Florence you could sleep in the basement-"Mrs Heffley starts but Rodrick interrupts

"No way is she sleeping down there! That's where MY room is!" He yells and she stops smiling and frowns at him instead.

"Rodrick, there is plenty of room down there. You probably won't even notice Florence is there" She points out

"It's my personal space!" he retorts, looking very pissed off

"Rodrick! Florence has nowhere else to stay, so mind your manners, young man" Mrs Heffley snaps. To be honest, she's starting to scare me a little bit.

Rodrick rolls his eyes. "Can't she stay somewhere else?" he growls and glares at me. Anger rolls in my stomach and my face burns. _As if it's my fault my house got attacked by termites_

"Still here, in case you haven't noticed!" I exclaim, glaring right back at Rodrick. It's silent for a couple of moments, until he moans and looks away

"Fine! She can sleep in the basement! But you better not touch my stuff" Rodrick throws his hands in the air, like all the bad stuff has happened to him, not me. He walks away, and that's how I know this is going to be an interesting few months.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I finished fixing my sheets on the little (but comfortable) camp bed in the basement near Rodrick's room. I sighed. It didn't really feel like home to Kitten, Caligula or me yet, but maybe it will.

If Rodrick could stop being such an idiot, that is.

Why am I so repulsive to the opposite sex anyway? Most boys would probably love it if they had a girl sleeping in such a close proximity to them. It's not as if I'm the most repulsive person ever. To be truthful, the only boy who has been in anyway attracted to me is an annoying basketballer called Rob, who doesn't count because he's a complete pervert and would do anything that breathes.

Caligula jumped up on the bed and stretched. He wandered over towards where I was sitting and I scratched behind his ears whilst he purred.

"Can I ask why the hell you would name your cat after an evil dude?" Rodrick appears at the end of my bed, hair slightly damp from the shower, and entirely without a shirt. It's not as if I've never seen a guy half naked before, so the fact I'm distracted by it comes as a surprise to me.

"Well?" Rodrick persisted. Oh yeah, I forgot he asked me a question.

"I got him in 8th grade after getting an A+ on a unit about Ancient Rome, so I thought naming him after a Roman emperor would be a good idea" I shrugged

"You're an even bigger nerd than you look" Rodrick shook his head slightly, as though he was ashamed of my apparent nerdiness

"Just because my IQ is not in single figures, like some people I could mention, does not qualify me as a nerd"

"You know, nobody likes a smart ass right?"

"Probably why you don't have any friends"

He fake-laughed and said, "So funny, I forgot to laugh"

"You just laughed then" I point out.

"It's called being sarcastic, genius" He growled at me

"Whoa, you should go around using big words you don't know the meaning to. Also, genius is a compliment, asshat"

Now that last one made him angry.

"God, you're annoying, you know?"

"Yeah, I've been aware of that for a while now. You don't want to see me on my bad days" I was too used to people calling me annoying. Sometimes jokingly (my friends and parents) but sometimes serious (Rodrick, Kitten)

He rolled his eyes "Obviously. Do you actually have any friends?"

"Yes, I do, actually"

"Why aren't you staying with them?" he asked me, flopping down on the floor next to my bed, Caligula hissed slightly

"Well, my best friend Bliss has a full house already-"

"What kind of name is Bliss?" he interrupts

"Her sister's name is Happy" I told him and he raised his eyebrows.

"You have weird friends"

"Her sister's not my friend. She's a snob" it was true. Bliss' 14-year-old sister, Happy was anything but her name. She was a cheerleader and thought she was the best thing since chocolate.

Nothing beats chocolate. Full stop

I glanced at my watch. It was nine o'clock but I was so tired.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to get ready for bed" I got up and turned my back to Rodrick, picking up my toothbrush and pyjamas I had laid out on my bed previously.

"That sounds like a come on" Rodrick raised his eyebrows mischievously. It was almost pretty cute when he did it

"One, that's disgusting and two, in your dreams, Heffley" I huffed, kicking his legs out of my path

"Come on, you have a secret lust thing for me going on. All women do. They're just really good at hiding it" he winked at me, but looked slightly uncertain.

"Man, you really need to get laid"

...

"I don't want to go back to school" Greg grumbled, two days later. It was now Wednesday and we started school next Tuesday.

"Me neither, little man" I agreed. Everyone gave me odd looks, except for Kitten who slapped her forehead. She was used to my strangeness and lack of mental-speech filter

"Did you just call me little man?" Greg asked, after reaching into the fridge to get juice to have with lunch (sandwiches)

"Um, yeah, you just suit the title of 'Little Man'" I told him

"Bubby little man!" Manny yelled out. We all sniggered except Greg, who groaned.

"Someone please stop him from calling me that. I'm 12!" Greg exclaimed

"So? You're still a 'bubby'" Rodrick said and then he laughed at his own joke

"Be nice, Rodrick" Mrs Heffley warned, as she walked into the kitchen and shot a look at Rodrick, who left the kitchen, with his huge sandwich, probably to sleep, as he much favoured to do.

"Who wants to come shopping with me?" Mrs Heffley changed suddenly, smiling brightly as she made this offer

"I will" I replied

"Same" Greg said

"Nah, I want to play with my friends in the street" Kitten shrugged

"OK, just Florence and Greg then" Mrs Heffley nodded and left the room, to get her coat and shoes. With a quick touch-up of my hair, we left

"You kids can go and grab some ice cream for dessert tonight" Mrs Heffley winked at us as we got there, and we turned to the (freezing cold) dessert aisle.

Sadly, while turning into the aisle, I saw something that made me feel a cold that had nothing to do with the temperature. The one person I swore I truly hated, the Joker to my Batman, the Voldemort to my Harry Potter, Brittany.

"Wow, Florence, shopping with the boyfriend, are you?" Brittany called out. I blushed, as several people turned to look at me with disapproving looks. Greg also had a strange expression that were several parts flattery, several parts embarrassment.

"Get lost Brittany" I replied weakly

"Oooh, I know you're pretty desperate, looking the way you do…" she cast a critical eye at me, and suddenly I grew conscious of everything about me. My shorts were the wrong shade of blue, my t-shirt childish, my sneakers idiotic, my plain face naked from all make-up. When did I start listening to Brittany? What she knew about style was written on the back of a postage stamp.

"At least people like me for my brains and personality"

"I'm way smarted than the pair of yous" she studied her nails. Given her choice of grammar there, I would be doubtful on that statement

"I wouldn't expect a great amount of intelligence from someone who thinks the word 'later' is spelt with an actual eight in it" it was my turn to look at my nails, as if disinterested. She raised her eyebrows

"Bitch"

"Right back at ya" I smiled innocently

"Whatever! I have better things to do with my time" and with a flip of artificial hair, she walked away.

"Quick, Greg, grab cookies 'n cream and we will go before she comes back" I whispered to Greg, who actually did what I told him. We went back to find Mrs Heffley and happily left the store. On the way back Greg leant over to me and whispered

"I think you're much more beautiful than that girl was"

**A/N: Sorry, these first two chapters are a bit boring. I'll try to make the next ones better. Review please! (If anyone is actually reading this)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kitten and I had started to get settled at the Heffley's. We were no longer reluctant about anything, and all member of the household were usually polite (with the exception of Rodrick, but he was becoming more civil around me).

Today we start school again. I yawn and stretch, just as I see Rodrick walking past. He never seems to sleep with a shirt on, and at first I thought it was because the basement was too hot, but now it seemed he just did it because he was either comfortable or running out of clean laundry. Not that I was complaining….

"Hurry up! Mum says I have to drive you" Rodrick tells me. Groaning, I sit up too rapidly, forgetting the large metal bar on the camp bed and promptly smack my forehead into it.

"Ow, that didn't feel good" I rubbed my head, as it throbbed painfully. A bruise is just what I needed on the first day of school.

"Are you OK?" he sat next to me and looked at my head. I was genuinely touched by the gesture. It's one of the only times he's actually been nice to me.

"Yeah, it's fine. Happened more than one time" I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was a genuine smile. It sounds cliché, but butterflies started flocking in my stomach. Whoa, what?

"O-K, well, I guess you need to go do, uh, girl stuff? To get ready for the first day of school?" He stood up abruptly, causing the camp bed to squeak in protest.

"I shall, then" I got up and got my stuff. For today, I set out a new, vintage style floral top, with a pair of dark jeans, paired with my Converse sneakers. I took a shower, and did my hair, then did all the normal things to do before school, feeling comfortable in a routine. Soon, it was time for the first day, and Rodrick and I got in his van. It was awfully messy, with drum kits and take-away wrappers strewn everywhere.

The mess turned out to be the least of my problems. Rodrick drove like he was in a high-speed chase, or a bad driving video game. I was surprised he hasn't wrapped himself around a pole, the way he was driving.

"My God, I almost had a heart attack" I tell him when he parks his van in the school parking lot. He looks bemused and laughs to himself

"Get used to it" he replies

"Very reassuring" I say sarcastically, and quickly get out of the van. A few people seem to look at me strangely for getting out of Rodrick's van, but I just shrug it off.

As I walk into school, someone runs behind me and covers my eyes.

"Guess who?" A voice says behind me. I know that voice anywhere

"Bliss!" I squeal and I turn around and hug one of my best friends. Bliss and I had first met, four years ago, when I stood up for her against a bully. We had become instant best friends.

"Hey! How was your summer? I heard about your house! Where are you staying?" Bliss rushes her words out. Bliss was the most talkative one of us two. She was tall and skinny, with tanned skin and dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was the opposite of me; I was short, with pale skin and long black hair and green eyes.

"I loved California, and I'm staying with the Heffley's" I told her and she gasped

"With Rodrick Heffley?" Bliss asked, wide-eyed

"Well, yeah. We're sharing the basement" I told her

"Oh my God, Rodrick is so hot! Lucky you" she giggled

"You have a boyfriend! Plus Rodrick is a total asshole, as well as being rude and arrogant"

"Speak of my boyfriend..." Bliss started but a t-shirt and jean clad hurricane rushed past me and grabbed Bliss.

"Ollie!" Bliss shrieked

"Bliss!" Oliver yelled back and then they began to suck each other's face. Stay classy, America.

"Hi to you too, Oliver, how were your holidays? Mine were fine, apart from no longer being able to live in my house. Yeah, it does suck. Your holidays sounded like fun" I muttered. I was happy for my friends, but sometimes I wish they were less, you know, _all over each other. _

When Oliver finally detangled himself from Bliss he said "Hi". Just hi!

"Hey guys" My other best friend, Tori, greeted us, typically clad in all-pink. Tori is a very girly type of girl, very upbeat and positive. She had gotten a tan over the holiday and her blue eyes stood out even more than usual against her nut-brown tan.

"Hey Tors" Bliss grinned at Tori, with Oliver's arm around her waist. The way he hung onto her, you would think that Bliss would fall to pieces if he let go

"Hey Tori" I greeted and she hugged me, tightly. Being hugged for me isn't always fun, since I'm smaller than both of my friends. It doesn't help with Tori's heeled boots.

"I heard about your house! And you're staying with the Heffley's aren't you?" she questioned, gripping onto my shoulders.

"How do people know?" I exclaimed with arms outstretched. They all laughed at my dramatics.

"Oooh Rodrick Heffley!" Tori exclaimed and I rolled my eyes. Tori is sort of boy-crazy. She had no shortage in admirers, either. But most of them were annoying, self-obsessed or too stupid. Who could blame them though, with Tori's long, blonde hair, blue eyes and kind demeanour? It was my mistake to make friends with two of the prettiest girls in my year.

"Apparently he's 'a total asshole, as well as being rude and arrogant'" Bliss mimicked and I slapped her arm lightly. Oliver gave me a slightly threatening glance

"Calm down, super-trooper" I said to Oliver, rolling my eyes and to Tori I said, "He is"

"All the good-looking ones are" Tori patted my shoulder, and smiled sadly

...

By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I had rushed around all day, getting assigned to places in classes and so on. I got my schedule and I have History with Tori, Maths and Geography with Bliss and English with Oliver.

I waited at the school gates for Rodrick who was driving not only me, but Greg back to the Heffley's, after picking Greg up from middle school. Judging the way Greg gulped when Mrs Heffley told Rodrick to pick him up; he was not looking forward to it.

"You ready to go?" He asked me

"What does it look like?"

"I take that as a yes" He said and proceeded to walk to his van. I hopped in and he started the car up. I braced myself for another wild ride. Just as predicted, he sped like crazy the whole way to the middle school.

Greg was waiting out the front and I saw him gulp when Rodrick pulled up

"Get in the back!" Rodrick yelled out the window

"Rodrick! You can't make him sit in the back! There's no seat!" I exclaimed

"Yes, I can. I don't want him to ruin my seats!" He replied, angrily

"He'll get hurt. There's a hell of a lot of crap in the back and with your maniac driving, he'll get hit by something" I point out and Rodrick just glares at me

"There's no room in the front" he retorted

"Yes there is!" I said loudly

"There's only two seatbelts"

"I'll share with Greg then"

"No, you won't!"

"Why do you care?"

"You're not sharing anything with my little brother!"

"Then you can"

"I can't drive with him next to me"

"Then I'll have to share with you!"

"Fine!" Rodrick yelled and I got out of the van and went to the back to tell Greg to get in the front. Then I got in, right next to Rodrick. Wow, I've never been this close to a boy before.

Rodrick just sat there, clenching his jaw the whole way. It was really hard to concentrate on anything, since there was this nice clean smell coming of Rodrick. It smelt like soap and bit like chocolate. I wasn't used to being next to a guy like this. It was odd, in a good way.

I was getting a little too comfortable next to Rodrick. I couldn't think about him like that. No way, that would be weird

Wouldn't it?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Two weeks later**

Kitten and I had been in the Heffley household for exactly a month now. We still saw Mum and Dad nearly every day and for dinner on Wednesday nights. It was starting to feel like a second home. And Rodrick was actually being nicer to be, which made a pleasant change. Not that it should matter what he thought of me.

"Who wants to go out for ice cream?" Mrs Heffley walked into the living room where Greg, Rodrick and I were watching the Big Bang Theory. It was Friday and I was so glad for the weekend. As a sophomore, I have been getting a hell of a lot of homework

"Sure" I said

"Mmmm, ice cream sounds good" Greg sighed, happily

"OK" Rodrick shrugs. We all stared at him. He was prone to hating going anywhere with his family in public. I wasn't sure about me, since the only place people really saw us together was at school.

So we all got in the car and drove to the ice cream shop, Scoop It Ice Creamery. It was crowded for a Friday night, and we had to get two different two-seat tables. Greg immediately took one with Mrs Heffley, which left me to sit alone with Rodrick.

"You know, to a person, this could look like a date" Rodrick whispered

"It probably does. You know, people at school keep asking me if we're dating, because you drive me. That's pretty stupid, basing somebody's relationship status on the fact that they are in a car with some else" I mutter back, blabbing nervously

"Let them think what they want" He smiled at me for the second time in a month. I noticed his teeth were fairly nice, not perfect, but nice.

OK, Florence, stop thinking about that.

"You should be flattered, anyway" he looked straight at me, which gave me a small flutter of nervousness. I had no idea why, I was usually fairly comfortable around boys.

"I'm not easily impressed"

"I can tell"

"Are you calling me hard to please?" I challenge him

"Maybe I am" he leans forward towards me and my pathetic heart sped up slightly

Even though Rodrick is obviously annoying and self-obsessed, why does he make me feel, well, feelings? It wasn't as if I liked him much.

"How about we declare a truce?" I suggest and Rodrick leans back in his chair, away from me. His expression is inscrutable.

"Sure, what the hell" Rodrick nods

"OK, so we have to shake on it" I put my hand forward for him to shake and he grips it lightly, like he doesn't know what to make of me and shakes it. His hand could almost swallow my hand, in its largeness. Not that Rodrick had ginormous hands or anything. My hands were just tiny. My hand felt safe in his.

Quickly letting go, before I get too weirdly attached, we both order chocolate fudge sundaes, my favourite thing on the menu. Although, when they arrive I make a large mistake of putting too much in my mouth at once.

"BRAIN FREEZE! BRAIN FREEZE!" I shriek and Rodrick chuckles at my misfortune

"That'll teach you for putting so much in your mouth" he shakes his head and grins smugly

"Don't be smug" I shake a threatening finger at him

"I will be as smug as I want to be"

"Remember the truce" I remind him

"Being smug is not an insult"

"Yes it is! It's taking delight in other people's misfortunes"

"Do you have to be so damn technical?" he rolls his eyes

"I will be as freaking technical as I like"

"Remember the truce" Rodrick mimics, in a high pitched voice that sounds nothing like me

"That sounds nothing like me, you knob"

"Seriously? Knob? Manny's given me better names than that" he looks bemused

"I like to keep it G-rated"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" he ruffles my hair, in a slightly belittling manner.

"You stole that from me! It's copyrighted!" I cry, outraged.

"I think we've destroyed the truce"

"OK, starting from now, if you can't say anything nice, you can't say anything at all" I declare

"You stole that from Bambi! That's copyrighted!" he cried, doing a mock-outraged expression

"OK you win!" I exclaim, exasperated. Then added, "You've seen Bambi?"

"Uh, years ago" he mutters, not looking so smug now

"HAHAHA! Rodrick Heffley, resident bad-boy watched Bambi!" now I was the one with the smug expression

"I WATCHED IT WHEN I WAS TWELVE!" he said, rather loudly, causing several people to turn around

"Rodrick, I last watched it when I was seven" I say slowly, and then erupt into laughter. Rodrick thought he was a bad boy when he was twelve. That's something I'm going to rub in his face.

"So? What's your point?" he said, leaning towards me again.

"I'm more hard-core than you" I shrugged

"Prove it" he challenged

...

That's how we ended up, sitting on a couch, putting on _Saw 3_. The challenge was to not to look away or scream. The loser had to do what the winner wanted them to do.

"I heard this one is the goriest" Rodrick tells me, obviously trying to freak me out

"So? I've seen the trailer to the _Human Centipede_"

"I've seen the movie" Rodrick responds, raising an unimpressed eyebrow

I shrug and the movie starts. It is really gory and I can't help but wince at some scenes. I notice Rodrick doing the same. We both sit in silence for a while, wincing and making faces at the screen. It comes towards the end of the movie, where lots of people are being killed and I wonder who will win-

"Arghh! I can't watch anymore!" Rodrick yells and looks away. I jump up and whoop.

"I AM VICTORIOUS!" I exclaim, just as someone on the TV screams

"Now what?" Rodrick demands, still looking away from the screen. I think for a moment and then decide

"You have to get down on your hands and knees, bow to me and say, 'You are the most awesome person I have ever met and you are so much more hard-core than I am'" I command, smirking.

"You're serious?" he looks at me like I'm crazy

"Deadly" I smirk even harder. Rodrick sighs

"You are the most awesome person I have ever met and you are so much more hard-core than I am. Are you happy now?" he bows and I fall apart laughing

"I didn't expect you to actually do that!" I manage to say, between laughs. Rodrick smiles and starts laughing too and soon, we are both out of breath

"You know what? You're not half bad" Rodrick tells me, with a grin

"You're not too bad yourself" I respond and I know I have finally gotten on Rodrick Heffley's good side.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: Sorry if parts of this story sound really cliché or out of character.**

I slammed my locker shut and scowled. I hate Mondays. The weekend always seems to go so fast. Especially this one, where I actually (believe it or not) started getting on well with Rodrick

He still makes me get a slight fluttery feeling though. I am so stupid

I heard an evil cackle behind me. Without looking I knew it was Brittany.

"What do you want?" I demanded, turning around

"Ooh someone's on their period" Brittany cackled again and her two Hench people, Ashley and Tamara cackled with her.

"Let's not make jokes about my bodily functions, OK?" I said, in a slightly threatening tone. Brittany made a tutting sound

"Hey everyone! Florence is on her period!" Brittany called to the crowded hallway. Some people stopped and stared at me. I felt a huge blush crawling up my face.

I should be used to it by now. Brittany was constantly embarrassing me, making fun of me and annoying me. Once, in Eighth grade, she dropped my gym shorts in a toilet and I was forced to do gym in a pair of waaayyyyyy too big shorts, which the wind blew up and everyone saw my Winnie the Pooh undies. Talk about embarrassed.

"Brittany, just go and die in a hole. It will do everyone a large favour" I told her and she glared at me

"Oh, you think you're funny, do you?" she growled and I laughed

"Well, yeah, I like to" I shrugged

"You-"She exclaimed and then went to attack me, but was then pulled back and I looked up to see who my saviour was and my heart beat double-time

It was Rodrick

"Hello, who are you, then?" Brittany fluttered her heavily made up eyelashes at Rodrick. Instead of falling for her instantly, like most guys do, he simply raised an eyebrow

"It's none of your business. Flor, are you OK?" He turned to me and I simply nodded

"Oh my God, are you her BOYFRIEND?" Brittany exclaimed, with a look and said '_who could ever fall for Florence Harrison?'_

"Uh, no, but I am her friend, so I suggest you leave her alone" he replied, looking at the floor awkwardly

"But you never said I could leave you alone" she winked, in a way I think she hoped was a seductive wink and Rodrick looked at me, as if to say _'Is she serious?'_

"Actually leave me alone as well. Is there something in your eye?" Brittany immediately stopped fluttering her eyelashes as soon as he said that

"Oh, you don't mean that" She said, in a fake nice voice. I knew it was fake, because Brittany is not nice. She then started rubbing his arm. Rodrick started to look at little distressed

"Leave him alone" I growled at Brittany

"Make me" she challenged

"I don't make trash; I throw it in the bin"

"Ooh, good comeback" Rodrick whispered in my ear, sending slight shivers down my spine

Brittany looked at me again and then full on attacked me. She pushed me to the floor and tried to pull my hair but I kept moving. I rolled away, thoroughly grossed out by rolling on the hallway floor. Brittany came after me and so did Rodrick.

Brittany started kicking me, but then I grabbed her leg and pulled her down. She pinned my wrists to the floor and started kicking me. I untangled myself and pushed her away and tried to get up, but she grabbed my leg and I feel on my knee in a bad way. Throbs of pain rushed to my knee. Brittany rushed towards me but I punched in the eye. She then screamed out a few words, that if my dad had heard, he would have washed her mouth out with soap

"What's going on here?" A voice said above me, where I had clutched my knee

Uh oh, it's the Principal

...

"So what happened exactly?"The Principal, Mr Martin, questioned Brittany, Rodrick and I.

"Sir, Brittany was making fun of Florence and then Florence responded and then Brittany attacked her physically. Florence had no choice, but to fight back to defend herself. By the way, Sir, she badly hurt her knee" Rodrick spoke up before anyone else had a chance to. Mr Martin nodded and wrote something down on a piece of paper

"Is this true, girls?" He asked us. I said yes, whilst Brittany denied it

"Well, we will have to get individual reports. Whichever one matches up best with witness reports is telling the truth" Mr Martin decided and we both nod.

Rodrick and I got send out of the office, while Brittany was questioned by Mr Martin.

"Thanks for trying to help me" I said to Rodrick, wincing as we walked down a corridor to the waiting room. My knee was killing me, and Rodrick could tell as he told me to lean on him. I awkwardly wrapped my arm around him and he put a hand around my waist (which made my senses go absolutely crazy).

"It's OK. I don't like that Brittany"

"Neither do I" I agreed with him. We reached the waiting room and Rodrick sat me down gently on the chair and then sat next to me.

I leant back and closed my eyes. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I had never gotten into a fight at school before. Apart from this one time when I had to stand up for talking, I had never got in trouble before at school. This wasn't how I usually behaved. I mean, I wasn't a straight- A student but I did pretty well. I flew under the radar mostly.

I opened my eyes to find Rodrick staring at me, concentrating very hard. He noticed me looking at him and he smiled a bemused smile at me.

After about 45 minutes, Brittany walked out of the office, with a black eye. It dawned on me that I had caused that by punching her.

Mr Martin motioned for me to walk into his office. Rodrick gave my arm a slight squeeze and I limped to The Office

"We must get the nurse to look at that knee" He shook his head, looking at my knee, which had gone a delightful shade of greeny-purple. How nice.

"So, what happened between you and Brittany, Florence? This sort of behaviour is vey unlike you, Miss Harrison"

So I told Mr Martin what happened. I even explained how it was Brittany's life work to make my life a misery. He nodded and kept a tight poker face through the whole meeting.

"You have given me a story similar to most similar to witness reports and Mr Heffley's. Which, speaking of, I have heard little whispers that you and Rodrick are currently in a relationship. I am aware of your current living arrangements and am wondering if these rumours are true" I blushed like a mad woman. My PRINCIPAL was asking me if Rodrick was my boyfriend! How awkward! Rodrick is going to laugh when I tell him this.

"Oh, no Sir, he and I are just maintaining a friendship "I explained and Mr Martin nods

"OK. Once you leave, please tell Brittany to return here"

"Yes Sir" I got up out of the chair, trying not to put pressure on my knee.

"Florence, get that knee checked out, OK?"

"Yes Sir" and I limped to the nurse's office.

"How can I help you- Oh! What happened here?" The nurse said, in her heavy Scottish accent.

"I was in a fight" I tell her. She nods and tells me to sit down, while she looks at my knee

"Hmmm, I think that your knee bone is bruised. I'll wrap it up in a bandage then, pet" she started winding the bandage around my knee.

When she finished, I scampered quickly out of the room, finding it much easier to walk on my leg.

I went back to the waiting room and Rodrick smiled as I sat down next to him

"You saw the nurse" It was more of a statement than a question

"Yes, she said the bone may be bruised" I told him

"Can we go home now?" He asked and I noticed it was after school now. I nodded and we started off back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

It turns out Rodrick and I only got three detentions, whilst Brittany had got suspended for a week and a week of after-school detentions once she returned. Bliss and Tori couldn't believe I got into an actual girl fight and couldn't get over it for two days. Rumours soon spread around only an hour after the fight as they do at schools.

One said that Brittany kicked me into Rodrick and we apparently "dry-humped" in the school hallway until Mr Martin came and was so impressed with Rodrick's "skills", we hardly got in trouble.

That's not the worse one either, but I don't like to poison my mind with impurities

Another rumour was that I kicked Brittany into Mr Martin, and then Rodrick jumped on my knee to bruise it.

I think Brittany's Hench people started that one.

Two nights later, it was just a normal Wednesday night, with another pile of homework and a few more assignments and tests I needed to prepare for.

I put my headphones for my iPod in. I clicked shuffle and the first song that came up was 'Promiscuous' By Nelly Fernando and Timberland. I hummed along to the song, whilst filling out a sheet for History tomorrow about the Spartans of Ancient Greece.

All of a sudden, my headphones were snatched from my ears. I turned around (quite fast. I think maybe I got slight whiplash) and saw Rodrick smirking at me, glancing at my iPod with a humours look.

"Promiscuous?" He raised an eyebrow. I had always wished I could raise my eyebrow, but it was a feat I have not yet accomplished.

"It's a good song" I shrugged. He chuckled and shook his head. Then, me with my petty hormonal mind noticed he had no shirt on. Oh man.

"No it is not. You need a better taste in music" he mock-tutted

"Just give me my iPod back" I sighed. Sometimes there was just no reasoning with boys. Especially ones with killer chest muscles. Rodrick then smiled mischievously (that is not a good sign)

"You'll have to get it back" He ran off, leaving me groaning in his wake.

I ran after him, as he tore up the little stairs up towards his bed. He was a really fast runner and I couldn't catch up to him. Not that I'm a champion runner or anything.

He ran up the stairs and jumped on his bed. Without realising what I was doing, I jumped onto his bed as well (never thought I would say that!). He held his arm up and smiled even harder

"You'll have to jump for it, shorty" I had to resist the impulse to poke my tongue out at him.

"Rodrick, just give it back" I used a reasonable voice. Rodrick laughed

"You're talking to me like I'm Manny's age you know" he points out

"You're acting Manny's age" I mutter. He stood up and held my iPod above his head

"Reach for it!" He challenged me. He should know by now I am Florence Harrison and no challenge goes, well, unchallenged

I stood up as well and tried to reach for the iPod. Rodrick laughed at my feeble attempts and simply raised him arm higher. I groaned and continued to try and jump for the iPod. He went lower and ducked out of my way. I flopped back down onto the bed.

Rodrick leaned right back and held it high. I leant forward and tried to get it to no avail. I then had a slight out of body experience

Rodrick stopped moving and he looked uneasy.

"Flor, look where your hand is" he said, his voice slightly shaking. I gazed down and realized my hand was resting right on Rodrick Heffley's thigh. Rather high on Rodrick's thigh, right to the point where it would look like I was actually trying to do the stuff I had been accused of at school.

"Um, I, uh totally didn't mean that to happen. I'm not making a come on or anything. I'm not that kind of girl" I blabbered, looking down. I looked up and realized that Rodrick's face was extremely close to mine. Like in kissing distance

Um, I was not thinking about that at all, I swear

Maybe I was for a minute

Hey, I'm still human. I have human reactions to things.

"I know you're not" he whispered, looking at my face. I felt a giant blush coming on

"Should we pretend this never happened?" I suggest, my face getting redder and redder.

"Yeah, OK" His brown eyes kept studying my face. I got up and started to walk down the stairs. Rodrick then called out

"You forgot your iPod" He handed me my iPod, which was now playing 'You've Got the Love' by Florence + the Machine

….

_I ran towards the forest. I somehow knew where I was running before I got there. _

_He was standing there, wearing a black suit. I looked down and suddenly I was wearing a beautiful, long white dress. He smiled at me and outstretched his hand_

"_A dance, my lady" Rodrick said and I curtseyed. He twirled me around him. The music was coming from somewhere that I could not see, played by invisible hands._

_Rodrick tipped me back and kiss my lips tenderly and then pulled me back into a firm embrace._

"_I love you" I whispered_

"_I know" and he kissed me again "I love you too" he whispered in my ear after he realised his lips from mine_

_A loud noise then interrupted our dance. Then Rodrick started fading. I reached out to grab his hand, but he was out of reach_

I sat up and checked the time on the clock on the wall nearest to me. 2:30 in the morning.

My heart was racing. I glanced up at where Rodrick was sleeping and saw he was perfectly fine. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Wait, why do I care so much?

I think I may be falling hard for Rodrick Heffley.

That's going to end in disaster.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I had avoided Rodrick this morning, mainly because of what happened last night. But the other thing was…..my dream. It has seemed so vivid. So realistic. Dreams are supposed to be the sub-conscious mind mulling things over, isn't it? I realized now, thanks to my sub-conscious mind, I had fallen and fallen hard for Rodrick Heffley.

I am so screwed.

Not like it would ever work out between us. I mean, he's into smashing drums and trying to make a rhythm and I'm more interested in getting good grades, eventually graduating, going to college and then getting a job as a Marine Biologist. We may be friends now, but we were two completely different people.

Though sometimes, like when he helped me with the fight with Brittany, I see a change and I wonder if things aren't always as they seem. Maybe the tough front is just a mask, a façade just to fool everyone.

Either way, I am so confused.

I mulled it over while walking to my next class. I accidentally crashed into someone and I knocked all their books out of their hands.

"Hey watch it…Oh hey, Florence. Haven't seen you in a while" I recognized the voice that was talking before I got a glance at their face. It was Rob, the basketballer who, let's just say, believes I was reasonably attractive.

"Hi Rob. I got to get to class, could you move?" I tried to push past, but he just blocked my path.

"Not so fast, Florence. How you doin'?" He said and then winked. Not in an attractive way, like Rodrick either. In a creepy-guy-who's-hitting-on-you way and that's not a good look.

"I'm good, now let me past" I was starting to lose my temper.

"Hey, hey baby calm down" He said and I got ready to punch him in the face

"Dude, I am not your 'baby' and have no intention to be OK?" I practically screamed at him

"Whatever floats your boat. One day you'll find me irresistible" He said, in what I think he hoped was a seductive voice. It sounded like he had something stuck up his ass, if you asked me.

"You wish" I spat at him

"So what's going on with you and that Rodrick dude?" He changed the subject. I blushed and just stared at the ground

"We are just friends" I muttered and looked up to see Rob smile confidently, like he knew something I don't

"Why wouldn't someone want to date a hot girl like you" he stepped closer and tried to do that clichéd move, where the guy brushes hair away from the girl's face. I stepped back and grabbed his arm before he could

"Watch it, Rob" I growled, in a cold voice

"Well, I bet he'll be jealous when I take you to the school dance in two months" He kept smiling and it was all I could do not to slap his smug face

"I AM NOT GOING TO THE DANCE WITH YOU!" I yelled at him and pushed past him, just as the second bell went.

…..

"What's up, Flor. You've been quiet all day and that's scaring me" Bliss looked at me and I sighed

"I've just been thinking, you know?" I tell her

"About what?" she questions, raising her eyebrows

"Nothing" I blush

"You're blushing! That means it's-"she lowered her voice, though we were in the busy cafeteria and it was loud enough to not be able to hear your own thoughts "- boys"

Bliss either knew me too well or she was a mind reader

"Uh, yeah I think I've fallen for…someone" I whispered to her and she tapped the side of her nose, knowingly

"Mama Bliss knows all. Who is the special guy?"

"Don't call yourself 'Mama Bliss'. It sounds like a cookie brand or something" I chastised her

"You didn't answer my question" she points out and I suck in a breath

"I don't want to say" I mutter, feeling slightly immature, like a little fifth-grader with her first crush. Maybe I was what people accused me of. Being immature

"Oh my God, is it Oliver?" Bliss said, worryingly. I gave her a sarcastic glance

"Psh, no" she looked rather relived

"Is it Rob?"

"Hell no!" I exclaimed

"Is it Rodrick?" she asked and I didn't respond.

"Answer me, .Rodrick?" she said slowly and I nodded. She looked at me with, well, what people would call sisterly concern

"I couldn't help it! He can be a major jerk, but underneath, he's really sweet. Oh man, I sound so petty. Bliss what am I going to do?" I wailed, pathetically and I rested my head on the table. I felt so tired all of a sudden.

"Oh, sweetie. The only thing is to see if he likes you the same way. If he does, then I will fully support your relationship and if he doesn't, then he is too stupid to see what a fantastic person you are" she smiled at me

"Thanks, Bliss" was all I could manage. Truly, my best friend is amazing.

"Anytime" she patted my head affectionately and smiled at me kindly

….

"Hey, I haven't seen you all day" Rodrick appeared beside me suddenly. I jumped slightly and blushed, hoping he wouldn't notice. I once again felt stupid and school girl-ish.

"Yeah, I've been busy, you know?" I said, with a casual air

"Yeah, you ready to go home?" He asked, twirling his keys around his finger, a habit I found rather annoying, but never mentioned. It was just the way it was between us. I felt I couldn't mention his faults or I would start another fight. It sounds really cliché, but that was just how it is.

"Sure, let's do this chiznick"

"Chiznick?" Rodrick looked at me, incredulously.

I shrugged. "Just one of my advanced vocabulary words"

"You're odd, you know that?" He shook his head at me

"I am quite aware of that fact, now that you mention it" I grinned at him

"Good, because I didn't want to have to explain it to you" Rodrick winked. It gave me that pathetic watery feeling in my stomach. I am human and I have human feelings towards attractive people, so give me a break!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I, for some reason, had extreme trouble sleeping that night. I tossed and turned for hours. When I did get to sleep, I only sleep for a few hours and then woke up again.

From up where Rodrick's bed was, I started to hear muttering. I rose from my bed and when to listen. I was curious, OK?

"Flor…."He said. I wasn't sure if he was awake or sleeping

"Rodrick?" I whispered. No response. He was obviously sleep -talking. Funny, he's never done that before

"Flor… don't go….come back" He muttered and rolled over. My heart started racing. What was he dreaming about?

"I…..love you" He whispered so quietly, I almost missed it. If my heart didn't slow down soon, it would burst out of my chest.

But it wasn't like he actually _was_ saying that to me. He was just dreaming. It didn't mean he was actually in love with me. I mean, that's just ridiculous. Why would a guy like Rodrick want me?

I quietly climbed up the little stairs and knelt next to Rodrick's bed. He kept turning and muttering things that made no sense

I poked him in the shoulder. He rolled over again. "Rodrick!" I whisper-shouted at him. I punched his shoulder again and he groaned

"What the hell? Florence, is that you?" He grumbled and rubbed his eyes. He stifled a yawn

"Uh, yeah, you were talking in your sleep" He stiffens and looks slightly alarmed

"What was I talking about?" He asks me, slow and seriously

"Uh, um, cheesecake?" I say it like a question, but Rodrick looks too tired to notice. He also doesn't notice the fact it's a total lie.

"Oh, weird, because I was definitely NOT dreaming about cheesecake" he mutters quietly. My heart speeds up again. Does that mean maybe he was dreaming about me, like I dreamt about him?

This sounds very, very cliché

It's so cheesy, I feel like throwing up.

"If you don't mind, Flor, I'm going to sleep" and with that he flops back onto the pillow and goes to sleep almost immediately. I envy him for it

I got back to my bed, with my head echoing with too many thoughts.

Hopefully, I'll sleep easily.

….

"Flor! Florence! Get the freaking hell out of bed!" was the next thing I heard. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to find Rodrick leaning over my bed. Once again, personal space has been invaded. Not that I mind. His face is only inches from mine. He suddenly pulls back and looks rather ill at ease.

"What time is it?" I say, tiredly

"It's ten to eight, get ready or we'll be late and I'll get grounded" He runs a hand through his hair and looks at me with a frustrated expression

"OK, OK, keep your panties on" I muttered, jumping out of bed and starting to pull up my suitcase. Rodrick walked up the ladder to his room and I heard him swear under his breath as he walked up the stairs.

I rushed to the bathroom, got out my toiletries bag and had a quick shower. I got out of the shower and realized I had dropped my panties.

"Damn it" I cursed and slapped my forehead. I wrapped a towel around me, praying I wouldn't run into anyone

I managed to get to the basement and when I opened the door and found myself face-to-face with Rodrick.

Who was holding my panties, which were my most embarrassing ones, since they had I Heart Rich Boys in glittery writing on the back and were slightly see-through

"I think you dropped something" he looked sheepish. I blush like my face is on fire. Holy crap, someone kill me

"Uh, yeah, thanks" and with that I grabbed the panties, and rushed back to the bathroom. I looked at the clock. I only had about six minutes, so I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair and slipped on my ballet flats

"I got your lunch" Rodrick held out my bag to me. I grabbed it, with a thankful nod and ran down towards Rodrick's van.

"This is awkward" I said, after what felt like a million blocks of silence (when in reality it was only, like, five)

"Um, yeah. Should we pretend the pantie thing never happened?" Rodrick suggests and I notice he goes slightly red. Maybe I'm going crazy? Or maybe I'm getting over imaginative due to lack of sleep?

"Agreed. Motion carried" I thumped down on the car dashboard.

"You are a strange person" Rodrick shook his head, but smiled. It looked ridiculously attractive when he smiles. How do people get that attractive? Not meaning to sound like some sort of teenie bopper, but do some guys go to summer school to get that attractive, or is it natural? If it's natural, why must a poor unfortunate like me not get the magic attractive gene? Life isn't fair  
>"Hey, like you can talk. You're in a band called Loaded Diaper, plus you wear shirts and drive a van with the name on them"<p>

"Good point. Sometime, you are too smart" Rodrick mock-sighed, as though disappointed in me

"It's a natural thing" I shrugged

"Modest as well" Rodrick grinned at me.

We pulled up in front of the school. I was glad to see that I wasn't late at all, not matter all the rushing I did. I could have put on make-up but no matter. I only wore a tiny bit anyway.

"You rushed me!" I exclaimed dramatically and punched Rodrick lightly in the shoulder

"Well, if you took as long as you usually do in the bathroom, we wouldn't be at school til lunch"

"You're so funny" I said, sarcastically

"I like to think so"

Then in we walked to another day of gruelling schooling

Oh a rhyme! I'm a poet, didn't know it

I am so like a pro

I'm going to stop that now. It's like talking to myself and people say it's the first sigh of madness.

Actually, thanks to Rodrick, I may have already gone around the bend.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter's been a bit blah. I'll try to make the next one better!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everyone! I haven't said this yet, but thankyou too all the people that have favourited this story! Sorry for not updating in a while, school's kept me extremely busy.**

Chapter Nine

I glanced at the clock. It was the last period of school on a Friday and I was keen to get out of school**. T**here was 10 minutes left. I sighed and resumed working on my English persuasive speech. I couldn't concentrate and my mind just kept wandering to random stuff.

"Pack up your things and you can talk quietly amongst yourselves until the bell rings" my English teacher, Miss Rose, called to the class and we all exclaimed happily and packed up our things.

"I can't wait for class to be over" I murmured to Oliver, who smirked

"So you can hang out with dream boy, the one and only, Rodrick Heffley" He kept smirking whilst I blushed

"Bliss told you!" I exclaimed. I particularly told Bliss not to tell anyone about my…er….attraction to Rodrick.

"Not like you could have hid it from me. It's pretty obvious the way you stare at him and talk about him and…." I slapped his arm

"You. Are." I said, slowly

"At least I'm not in love with Rodrick Heffley" he teased. I blushed bright red

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!" I yelled and most people in the class went quiet and stared at me like I had lost my marbles. Maybe I have? I wouldn't be surprised, that's for sure

"Sure, that's what they all say" He raised his eyebrows

"I can't believe you're dating my best friend" I shook my head. Oliver was OK, but sometimes he was just a plain idiot. Oliver got that dreamy look he gets whenever Bliss' name is mentioned.

"I have a date with Bliss this afternoon. We are going to the Twilight Markets down the road" He said, losing the jerk-y tone and talking a dream voice, like it was their first date. I had to admit, it was quite cute, but sickening at the same time.

"Good for you. You got the girl and she totally loves you" I said, feeling glum, despite the Friday afternoon

"I'm just lucky. There's plenty more fish in the sea, if Rodrick doesn't like you" Oliver patted my back awkwardly

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if-"I didn't get to finish my sentence before the bell rang

"See you!" Oliver called over the top of the ruckus in the classroom and ran through the door, most likely to meet Bliss and suck her face off.

I packed my things slowly, and by the time I finished, the halls were a lot less crowded and most of the crowd was trying to push out the door. I spun my combination.

Next thing I know, a hand was tapping my shoulder. I spun around so fast, hoping it was Rodrick, but I felt my face fall when it was Rob

"Hey Florence" He lent against the locker next to me

"Hi, Rob" I mentally groaned

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" He kept his tone casual

"Nothing" I slammed my locker shut and snarled at him

"We should go see a movie" He lent a little closer to me, but I backed away

"I thought I made this perfectly clear. I. Don't. Want. To. Go. On. A. Date. With. You" I spelt it out for him, feeling my anger rise

"Oh, come on, babe. You know you want me" He kept trying to come closer and put his face inches from mine

"Back off, or I'll slap you. I punched Brittany in the eye and I'm not afraid to do it to you" I threatened him and a look of worry passed over his face before he bit his lip and put on a tight poker face

"Hey, calm down. You should be happy that I'm asking you out. Heaps of girls wanna date me" Rob flexed his biceps and pretended he was macho.

"Get a grip, loser" I growled at him and he proceeded to put his face closer to mine. When I tried to move away, he moved his face closer.

I was so sure he was going to try to kiss me. I was so repulsed by the idea of it, that my heart started racing and I felt slightly lightheaded

"Get away you sick freak" I tried to push him away, but it was like his feet were planted firmly on the ground. By this time, most people had left the school and the teachers were all packing up-

"Flor? What the hell?" I heard a familiar voice and suddenly Rob was being pulled away from me, to reveal, none other than Rodrick

"What's he doing here?" Rob glared at Rodrick, who glared right back at him

"I could ask you the same thing. Come on, Florence, we're going" Rodrick nodded to me, his face stony. The walk to the van was silent, Rodrick in front, clenching his jaw and me, looking confused

Why was Rodrick so mad?

We got into his van. I gazed at him, and he just kept looking straight ahead

"Rodrick?" I questioned

"What?" he spat at me.

"Don't worry" I looked down at my shoes, hurt that he sounded so annoyed at me

He sighed and started up the van. We sat in stony silence, when usually we talk a lot and laugh

"Why are you so mad?" I suddenly burst out

"Why are you so nosy?" Rodrick retorted

"What the hell?"

"Geez" is all he says in response

We pulled up in front of the house.

"Seriously, Rodrick, why the hell are you so mad at me?" I nearly screamed at him

"Why can't you use your common sense?" He yelled back me, getting out and slamming the door

"Well, it's hard when you're freaking angry at me for no reason!"

We reached the house and Rodrick ran quickly to the basement, and I quickly followed him

"Why were you making out with that Rob guy?" Rodrick turns to me and he looks….hurt. The question takes me by surprise

"I wasn't…..I would never….." I stumble through my words, I am so shocked

"Then what were you two doing at your locker before I came looking for you this afternoon?" Rodrick's face creases with confusion, which looks absurdly attractive.

"He was being a dumbass and pushing his face right in front of mine" I tell him and Rodrick's face lights up slightly

"So, he's not your boyfriend?" Rodrick confirmed

"No, and he will never be" I said

"Good" Rodrick nodded, then looked a little embarrassed, like he just told a secret

"Wait a minute, why do you care?" I ask and a little flicker of hope dawns on me….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Before I realized what I was doing, I reached up and kissed Rodrick.

On the mouth.

It took a moment for him to kiss me back. He wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped mine around his neck. He pulled me closer and I started to lose all remotely normal thinking.

Wow, Rodrick can kiss. Not that I had any practice or anything to compare to. I could feel Rodrick smiling against my lips, like he had waited for this for a long time.

It all makes sense now

HE THOUGHT I WAS GOING OUT WITH ROB BECAUSE HE LIKES ME!

Rodrick pulls away and I unintentionally pout

"Wow. You just kissed me" Rodrick looks at me with an amused and shocked expression

"Yeah, I kissed you" I said, with the same shocked tone

"I'm guessing you realized how I felt about you now?" Rodrick looks sheepish

"I don't know" I tease and he smirks

"I'll guess I'll have to demonstrate again" and this time he kissed me.

Oh wow, wow, wow, WOW I didn't realize how amazing this would feel. Not to sound like a clichéd teenager from one of those teen romance novels. If I had worked out how fantastic kissing was in the first place, let's just say I wouldn't have waited so long

He pulled away and smiled at me, showing all his teeth. He looked so cute! Why didn't he always smile like that?

"Do you know now?" He asks, still smiling

"I guess I do" I smile back and he takes my hand

"You want to talk about it?" he questions. I look at him with an incredulous expression

"What?"

"I haven't exactly had heaps of experience here, I'm kind of just going with what I've seen in movies" he shrugged and I nodded. I guess that made two of us. Wait, what would happen now?

"Yes, we seriously need to talk" I agree.

We talk until it's time for dinner, about what would happen next. We agreed that we shouldn't tell either of our parents, because then I would probably get moved out of the basement, that we could tell anyone at school (yes! No Rob hitting on me anymore!) And then we talked about some random stuff for a while.

At dinner, we sat next to each other and just kept smiling secretly. Rodrick touches my knee underneath the table a few times and I nearly explode trying not to giggle like a little girl.

"You two seen very chipper tonight" Mrs Heffley remarks and I try not to blush

"Yeah, I just got an A+ on a paper" I quickly cover-up (I actually did, the other day)

"My band got a gig" Rodrick says and Mrs Heffley nods

"That's fantastic, you two. Keep trying hard" She winks and takes our empty plates to the kitchen

We excuse ourselves from the table under the pretence of homework for me and sleep for Rodrick (which I totally think is plausible, even though it's only about seven o'clock)

We go back to Rodrick's room and sit on his bed, leaning against the pillows, with Rodrick's arm around me. Up close, he smells really good, like chocolate. Weird

"I can't believe we are together" I remark, leaning on Rodrick's chest slightly

"Neither can I, Flor, neither can I" he gazes at me. Wow, I am so thick. How could I not notice a guy was interested in me?

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask him

"Anything" He shrugs

"Who did you have your first kiss with?" I can't help that I'm curious. Surprisingly, Rodrick goes slightly pink. Why can he pull it off, but I can't? He mumbles something I can't make out. I gaze at him, slightly confused and he sighs and repeats it.

"You, you're the only girl I've ever kissed" I am so shocked, my mouth falls open. He glares at me and I pick my jaw up off the floor

"Wow, Rodrick Heffley, what a shock. With that face, I thought I would have been one of many"

"Girls do like me. Secretly. You girls are all secretly into me" Just when I thought he stopped being so jerky, it comes back

"You are still totally obsessed with yourself" I make a move to get up, but Rodrick grabs my waist and drags me onto his lap. Whoa.

"I'm sorry" he says, genuinely

"I forgive you" accidentally slips out. I think it has to do with the fact that I am sitting on an attractive 17-year old boy's lap that I have liked for weeks, who likes me back and kissed me. Wow, this is like a cheesy teen Romance story

"So, who was your first kiss from?" Rodrick raises an eyebrow at me

"A guy in a game of Spin the Bottle in Seventh grade. Not romantic or cool or anything. I think he just wanted to say he had kissed a girl before" I admit

We went back and forth with random questions like that all night. I had found out stuff about Rodrick that I had never ever thought I would ask him and he found out some pretty revealing stuff about me.

I found out when he was in Ninth grade, he accidentally walked into the girl's bathrooms, he cried when he first watched Bridge to Teribithia, he's seen several chick flicks and he didn't mind them, he once ran around in his front yard with a bra on his head and he got the idea of the name 'Loaded Diaper' from Manny. That last one was a little bit gross, if you asked me

We were lying on Rodrick's bed, with Rodrick's arm around me and my head resting on his chest. It felt so amazing, being with Rodrick. I can't believe I didn't realize earlier.

I stifled a yawn. It was about ten thirty and I was tired and Rodrick's bed was so comfy. Trust me to be lying on a gorgeous boy's bed and want to sleep. Rodrick looked at me and smiled a bemused smile

"You're so cute when you yawn" Rodrick kisses my forehead

"Uh, how is yawning even remotely cute?" I look at Rodrick, slightly sarcastically

"I don't know. I have another question" He replies

"Yeah?"

"Why do girls always think they are ugly?" His question takes me by surprise and I just keep staring at him.

"Because everyone else seems prettier to them and sometimes it seems like no boys will ever like them, so they assume they are ugly" I respond

"That's stupid. Do you think you're ugly?" he asks me

"Kind of, I don't really compare myself to other girls though" I answer truthfully

"Psh, you don't need to compare yourself anyway. Those fakes have nothing on you" He tells me and my breath catches slightly in my throat. Wow, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me

"Thanks" Is all I can manage. Honestly, I am so tired I hardly feel like talking

"You're welcome" Is all I remember before I black out

I wake up to sun shining down on my face. I groan and mentally swear, because the sun just woke me from a dream about Rodrick-

It takes me about ten seconds to realize there is someone lying next to me in the bed, with their arm around me. I roll over to look at the face and realize its Rodrick. I breathe a sigh of relief that I didn't get captured or anything by a crazed mad-man using me for a love slave. EW, nightmares

Rodrick stirs slightly and his brown eyes open and he looks at me in shock. We just lie there for a few minutes, just staring at each other

"Hello" he says, in a confused and sleepy tone

"Hey, I guess I fell asleep in your bed" I reply and he looks slightly relieved. I guess it might be slightly disorientating, waking up with a girl next to you

"What did we do last night?" he sits up, rubbing his eyes

"Just talked" I quickly assured him

"Oh, yeah, mental blank. It's so early" he grumbles and I laugh. I glance at the digital clock on his bedside table

"It's eight o'clock" I tell him

"Geez, that's so fricking early" he groans. I roll my eyes. Rodrick has a habit of sleeping into about lunchtime on weekends

"You're such a drama queen" I tease and he kisses me. I may have mentioned this before, but wow. I worry slightly about morning breath (I mean, ick) but those worries are chased away

"You're a good kisser" Rodrick responds and I kiss him again

**A/n: Sorry if this chapter's kind of boring and a bit clichéd, but I'm trying to show Rodrick's more sensitive side. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**A/n: Again, I want to say thank you to reviewers and everyone who favourited this story! Makes my whole day **

The weekend went unusually fast. Rodrick and I had spent most of our time together this weekend, doing couple-y things (like going to the movies, walking around hand-in-hand etc.) Mrs Heffley joked that Rodrick must be becoming my personal driver or something.

We still haven't told anyone

It's strange keeping this a secret, but we agreed we would tell people at school on Monday, which, funnily enough is today. I can't wait to rub in Brittany's face that I have a boyfriend who is totally gorgeous. And not into her at all

We hopped in the van as usual, except this time, Rodrick held my hand. He still drove as fast as he could without actually breaking the sound barrier, which totally annoys me. He may be my boyfriend now but he doesn't listen any more than he used to about his speeding. Rodrick found a space, parked and slowly pulled his hand away from mine.

I got out of the car and as soon as he was next to me, he grabbed my hand again. It still felt special. Sometimes I think possibly my brain is some sort of genetically failed experiment that needed a host body or something, because the smallest gestures make me feel special. Most girls my age are all into sex (well, that's what I've heard on TV and read in magazines) and making out, but I like to keep it classy.

I may just be imagining it, but it seems like people are staring at me and Rodrick. I'm probably just paranoid.

Bliss comes up to me and notices Rodrick's hand around mine. She goes bug-eyed and starts giggling like a little girl

"Oh my God, I knew this was going to happen!" she exclaims and hugs me so tightly, I start to choke slightly. She pulls back and shakes my shoulders slightly, with Rodrick looking on with an amused expression. She then turns to him.

"If you break her heart, I'll kick your ass" Bliss growls at him and he steps back slightly

"I don't think that will happen" I step in front of Rodrick slightly

"Yeah, no heartbreaking to see here" Rodrick rests his hand on his heart

Tori also walks up, with heaps of boys (except Rodrick, of course) staring at her. She always has this kind of effect on boys

"What's this about heartbreaking?" She tilts her head to the side slightly, like she does when she's confused. Many of her admirers stare at her, like the whole head- tilt things is utterly amazing.

"Tors! Rodrick and Flor are TOGETHER!" Bliss screams and most of Tori's audience glance at her strangely

"Awwwwww! That's so cute!" Tori shrieks. Have I mentioned Tori, when excited, doesn't talk normally, oh no, she shrieks like she's being murdered

"I told you this would happen!" Bliss matches Tori's tone

Oliver comes behind Bliss, wraps his arms around Bliss's middle and kisses her neck. Great, more people for my friends to shriek at. I hate it when all attention is on me. Rodrick seems to feel the same way, because he visibly shrinks back as he sees Oliver

Instead of screaming at Oliver, Bliss seems to realize how I feel and whispers something in Oliver's ear. He gets That Look and smiles slightly, then turns to Rodrick and I and nods. Rodrick and Oliver look at each other in that secretive boy's way.

The bell then rings and I get flooded in by teenagers sleepily wandering around, like zombies to their first class. Ah, Monday mornings, got to love them (a bit heavy on the sarcasm). Rodrick pulls me into a tight hug and kisses my forehead

"See you later" He winks and walks away, leaving me stunned in his wake. Damn his amazing-ness

…..

News travels fast at my school and by lunchtime, about fifteen different girls have asked me if I am Rodrick's girlfriend. Some walk away muttering to their friend how cute it is and others walk away slightly glum (no prizes for guessing why)

"Hey Freak- I mean, Florence" an evil voice behind me cackles with her minions. Must be Brittany.

I ignore her and wonder where Rodrick is. He told me he would meet me in the cafeteria at lunchtime. Maybe his class got kept in? Suddenly, something hitting the back of my skull interrupts my train of thought.

I whip my head around and the Evil Witch cackles again. In her hand is a bunch of grapes. So that's what hit my head

"God, Florence, took you long enough" Brittany rolls her (heavily made up) eyes

"Go away" I turn back around and chew on my sandwich. I feel more grapes pelt my head

".?" I growl at Brittany

"STFU" Brittany tells me

"Why don't you talk to people normally? It may help them understand you" I suggest, in a sarcastic tone of voice. It earns me a couple of Mega Death Stares but, as Brittany would say, IDGAF.

"Is it true that you and that Rodrick guy are going out or whatever" Brittany looks at me in a really bored way, but I know she really wants to know

"Yes, why?" I raise my eyebrows

"I'm just wondering. I wonder how long it will last?" then her and her minions cackle evilly, and then suddenly stop, when a voice behind them says:

"A very long time" I look behind them and my saviour, the one and only Rodrick Heffley, is standing behind them. The minions gasp loudly and scuttle away, muttering random excuses, while Brittany stands there with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised and glaring at Rodrick.

"Is that so, huh?" She says again, with a neutral voice

"Yes, and if you don't mind, I would like it if you left us alone" He glares right back, so frostily, if Brittany's not careful, she'll get frostbite

"Whatever, I'll just let you two losers eat alone, in your glorious freakery" and with that she sulks away on her four-inch heeled boots

"She is such a fracking bitch" I mutter and Rodrick agrees

…..

"Hey, Rodrick?" I call. We are back at the Heffley's now, after school and away from prying eyes who keep asking about my love life

"Yeah?" Rodrick walks down the short set of stairs, towards my bed, where I am currently sitting, doing my homework like the good student I am

I stand up and Rodrick wraps his arms around me and rests his hands on the small of my back

"I didn't get to thank you for standing up for me today" I whisper in his ear

"All in a day's work, m'lady" He grins and I kiss him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck. Behind me I hear a gasp and I let go and turn around as fast as I can.

Greg is standing there, with his mouth open.

Uh oh. We are kind of screwed


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Again, I want to thank reviewers and people who favourited. **

Greg just stood there, with his mouth wide open, gaping at Rodrick and me

"Why were you guys just making out?" Greg, says, in a shocked voice

"We, uh, um" I stuttered

"Because she's my girlfriend, dumbass" Rodrick spoke up. I looked at him in shock and Greg's mouth dropped a little further.

"Seriously? She is way too nice for you" Greg cocks his head to the side slightly and Rodrick glares and I look around the room awkwardly

"I know, now if you tell Mum, you're dead" Rodrick snarls at Greg, who backs away slightly. Rodrick gets up and pulls Greg into a headlock.

"Rodrick!" I exclaim and try to dislodge Greg's head from Rodrick's iron grip

"Well, he needs to realize the consequences of telling our parents" Rodrick glares and Greg and tightens the grip slightly. Greg tries muttering something that I can't quite make out

"Rodrick, let him go" I say, with a threating tone and Rodrick looks guilty, like a kid being told off. I then looked at Greg who was massaging his neck.

"Greg, what did you say?"

"I said, I'm not going to tell anyone but-"

"But what? Spit it out, wimp" Rodrick interrupts and Greg rolls his eyes

"You have to be nice to me for as long as Flor is here"

"Whatever, but if you tell Mum-"Rodrick makes a cut-throat gesture with his hand

"I won't as long as you're nice to me. But if you slip up, I may accidently-"Greg threatens and Rodrick glares at him so hard, Greg flinches slightly

"OK, Greg, Rodrick promises to be nice" I speak up and Rodrick looks at me, almost pleadingly

"He better" Greg mutters and wanders back up the stairs shaking his head

"OK, I have learnt a lesson here" I say

"When you kiss me, always make sure the door is locked?" Rodrick looks at me with a bright smile and I melt a little

"Make sure nobody is near the room when I kiss you" I correct him and he slips an arm around my waist and leans in to kiss me. Right before our lips touch, he glances around, and once he is sure it's safe he presses his lips against mine.

…..

The next day stays pretty much the same as the day before, and so does the days after and before I know it, it's a week later, on Tuesday

I was walking to my locker, right after the bell for lunch had gone and thinking about an upcoming speech on the American Industrial Revolution I have to give in History

I shove my books in my locker, grab my lunch bag and make my way to the cafeteria, to the table I sit at with Bliss, Tori, Oliver and of course, Rodrick. Sometimes, Tori's wannabe boyfriends sit with us, but usually, their gone in a week

Suddenly an arm wraps around my shoulder. At first, I'm startled, but then I realize it must be Rodrick. As I turn to kiss him, I realize it's not Rodrick, but Rob.

I shrug off his arm and glare at him

"Long time no see, babe" He nods at me and I can feel my tension levels rising

"I am not your fracking 'babe', OK? I thought I made that clear" I snarl at him and start walking faster. He catches up again and just laughs when I glare at him

"I have a boyfriend, so piss off"

"So?" He questions and I nearly explode

"_So? So, you ask me? Are you fricking stupid?"_ I yell at him and march through the cafeteria doors and to the table, which, unluckily for me, is uninhabited by my friends and boyfriend. Rob just follows me like a lost puppy and pulls up the seat next to me

"What about us?" he asks me. What the hell? There never was an 'us'

"Go screw yourself" I respond and stare at my sandwich, wishing I was somewhere else

"Come on, we should go on a date, then we could go back to my place-"

"GET LOST! GO AWAY! I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I NEVER HAVE!" I scream, much to the surprise of Rob and most of the cafeteria

"But-"Rob starts, but then a voice stops him

"My girlfriend asked you to go away, and I suggest you do, before I make you" Rodrick growls at him

Rob turns around and Rodrick and Rob have a glaring contest or something. Rodrick may be shorter than Rob, but he definitely has more muscle and threating stance about him.

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do?" Rob challenges, but you can tell, deep down, he's nervous about what Rodrick could do to him

Before I know it, Rodrick punches Rob in the jaw. It's like it's in slow motion, as Rodrick's fist moves towards Rob's jaw and Rob is pushed back slightly by the force

".God" Bliss pops up beside me, her mouth nearly open as wide as mine

Rob gets back up and swings at Rodrick. Rodrick is too slow to move and Rob's fist makes a direct collision with Rodrick's eye. Rob has blood pouring down his chin

I rush to Rodrick and look at his eye. He smiles weakly at me, but then turns to Rob and swings right at Rob's stomach. Rob bends over in pain, but then quickly gets back up and punches Rodrick's nose

"BACK AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" I scream at Rob and before I know what's happening, I slap Rob hard across the face. I choose the wrong moment to do so, because right then, the principal Mr Martin walked in

"Miss Harrison, Mr Heffley and Mr Parsons, come with me NOW!" Mr Martin barked and he definitely did not sound amused. We walked out of the cafeteria, with most eyes on me

…..

"Not again, Miss Harrison. First, that fight with Brittany and now with Mr Parsons and Mr Heffley" Mr Martin rubs his temples like he's had a terrible day

"I'm sorry; it's just that Rob- er- makes very inappropriate comments towards me "I tell him

"How so?" He raises one eyebrow

"He constantly calls me babe, he won't stop following me around and he attacked Rodrick" I list the reasons

"I see, so would you say he is harassing you and Mr Heffley?" he pursues his lips, while thinking

"Yes, he won't leave me alone"

"OK, well, Miss Harrison, it seems Mr Parsons has a bit of explaining to do" The principal nods and motions for me to leave

….

Rodrick and I both get another two weeks of detention and Rodrick gets a day suspension. Rob's more serious punishment is a three day suspension and a month of detention

"You are going to get in serious trouble with your parents" I remind Rodrick, as we're driving home

"I don't care. It was worth it"

Boy, he really does know what to say


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: sorry for not updating in a while, I've been super busy**

A few more days of school pass, I do my detention; Rodrick pretends he is sick on his day of suspension (which I didn't really approve of but still) and when Rob comes back from his suspension, he avoids me like plague.

Before I know it, it's Saturday morning, the sun is shining and its eight thirty in the morning. I get up, stretch and remember I have to wake up Rodrick, since his band's coming to practice at nine thirty. I walk up to Rodrick's bed, where he is sleeping peacefully and making weird noises with his breathing patterns

"Rodrick, get up" I whisper into his ear and poke him in the shoulder

"'Mmmmmmhghmmm" Is the muffled response he makes and he rolls over, turning his back to me. I glare at his back. Two can play at this game

"RODRICK! RODRICK! GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED!" I jump onto his bed and yell out. He groans and slowly opens his eyes. At first he seems pretty peeved, but then realizes it's me and smiles a sleepy smile

"Why hello and good morning to you too, my delight" He mutters and rubs his eyes. I giggle, and then I sit down next to him, making sure I don't sit on his feet

He sits up and puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and feel him sigh a happy sigh, before he kisses me softly and delicately like I might break. Probably since he's tired

"What time is it?" he questions me after we break away. I, after a moment of being stunned by his kiss (still amazing) answer back with "Eight thirty"

He flops back down on his bed and mutters something that sounds like swearing. He then sits upright

"You have to watch the band today. Please?" he asks me, giving me puppy dog eyes. I actually have to consider this one, since his band is fairly awful and most Saturdays I go to Bliss or Tori's houses or go to the mall with Greg and Mr Heffley, since they hate his band too.

"Why?" I ask suspiciously

"I want you to meet the guys, that's all" he shrugs, as of it's nothing, but in his eyes I can see he wants me to formally meet his friends. That is so cute

"Sure, I guess that could be cool" I take up the same causal air, but underneath I panic a bit

"Don't worry, they'll like you. Who doesn't?" Rodrick smiles and pulls me a little closer, which relieves me a bit, but not much.

"Well, if you don't mind I am going to have a shower" I get up abruptly and kiss Rodrick's cheek and actually go to have my shower

…..

An hour later, Rodrick's band has mostly arrived. They are kind of loud and a bit inappropriate, but hey, they are a rock band and what rock band isn't?

OK, I would be lying if I said I was having fun with them. Rodrick's doing his best to get me more into the conversations they are having but half the time I have no clue what they are going on about.

"OK, guys we need to start practicing now. Looks like Steve isn't coming" Rodrick's friend, Wade says and some of them mutter stuff about Steve

Gross stuff actually. I try and block out those comments

The band starts warming up with one of their songs, with Rodrick hammering down on the drums really hard. Then one of them starts yelling the lyrics. It's so awful, especially up so close. I think my ears are ringing and this is only the first song

The song goes on for another four minutes, until they stop abruptly cutting out with a bass solo. Not too soon, either. I don't how I'm going to stand being here for another few hours

Caligula hates it even more than I do. He's hidden underneath my bed, behind my suitcase, growling slightly. I'll leave him alone for a while; otherwise he'll be pretty crabby and may attack me.

I think up an excuse to leave the room for a while and go over to tell Rodrick. He looks slightly disappointed, but nods and I escape. Maybe I can find a medicine for ears that are ringing? Because that's all mine are doing at the moment.

I go to the kitchen, make myself some food and a drink because I am trying to extend this time for as long as I can. I eat it slowly, while hearing the band shrieking from downstairs and I thank goodness I'm not down there.

Finally, after about 20 minutes, I realize I should go back down otherwise I'll hurt Rodrick's feelings. I climb slowly down the basement stairs, prolonging my time as much as I can

When I get down there, Rodrick's back is turned to me, as he's fixing something on his drums. If I were looking, I would have a fantastic view of his butt. But I was not looking.

But when I turn, I see Rodrick's friends holding something furry which is a pepper-y colour in an odd way. Oh my God, it's Caligula

"Hey! What the hell are you doing with him?" I run over yelling and his friends look at me slightly scared.

I rush up to Caligula, who is in a considerable panic. I grab him off them, but then Caligula's claws reach up and scratch my face. Hard. It stings like crazy and when I lift my hands to my face, it's pouring out blood as well.

I swear like crazy and stomp around a bit, while Rodrick's friends just stare at me. Rodrick turns around, his eyes widen and he sprints over to me stony-faced

"What the hell did you do to her?" He yells at Wade, while I fight back tears at the pain

"It was the cat, dude" He shrugs and backs off slightly

"He provoked it!" I scream. Rodrick turns to me, with the colour leaving his face.

"Right. Get in the van; we have to get you to the doctor. It's bleeding too much. Here, use this to stem the blood" he hands me a t-shirt of his that was on his bed and I hold it to my face gratefully

Rodrick then glares at Wade

"You'll fucking pay" he whispers in a scary voice and Wade actually looks scared

Rodrick ushers me to the van and he hops in and speeds all the way to the doctors. Not that I'm complaining this time.

We rush in, Rodrick holding my hand which probably hurts since I have such a tight grasp. We walk up to the reception and the receptionist glances at me sympathetically.

"Come right this way, honey" she ushers me into a small room with a nurse with the same sympathetic glance.

"What happened?" the nurse asks me

"My cat scratched me quite hard and it won't stop bleeding" It comes out kind of like a whine but I'm in pain so I have an excuse

The nurse calls a doctor who comes within five minutes. He asks me to remove the t-shirt from my face. He examines it a bit, frowns and announces I need stiches

He gets the nurse to get the needles and wire and stuff and has me lay down on a bed. Rodrick grasps my hand and I squeeze it. The doctor gives me local anaesthetic while he stiches up my cheek where Caligula scratched.

15 minutes later, he is finished and my cheek has stopped bleeding. Rodrick pays the receptionist we leave out the door. I catch a glance of myself in the mirror and gasp. You can see scars running down my cheek

I look horrible


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long! I am a despicable human being. Please forgive me, lovely readers?**

I glanced again in the mirror and sighed. It was now Saturday evening and the scratches had not gotten any better. The bad thing was, I had to go to school with them looking like this on Monday, since the doctor instructed me not to put makeup over the top of them. Fantastic. As if I don't get enough bad attention at school as it is, from the two fights I've been in.

"Florence! Rodrick! Dinner!" Mrs Heffley called from upstairs. I heard Rodrick get off his bed quickly and I almost smiled. He raced to the door and opened it for me. I gave him a mock bow and sighed

"What's wrong?" He questioned, gazing at me intently. I paused, and considered complaining about my scars. We hadn't really talked since we had arrived back from the doctor's. The Heffley's were certainly shocked when he told them what happened, even about the fight with Wade (not why, though)

"Do you still think I look OK?" I ask him and he looks confused for a second

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you still like me, even though I have giant scars across my face?" I asked him and his face clouded over a little bit

"Of course" he almost seems angry. He starts saying something else, but abruptly stops and walks away, leaving me feeling a little hurt.

Dinner isn't exactly the best time. Everyone except Rodrick keeps glancing in my direction at least three times. And when I walked in the dining room, Kitten goes, "Oh, you look worse than they said" which caused no amount of dirty looks in her direction, not just from me, but from Rodrick as well

"Geez, who peed in your in your orange juice?" Kitten snorts. I'm not sure if she's talking to me or Rodrick

"Kitten" Mrs Heffley says in a disapproving voice, but Kitten just shrugs and goes on eating her pasta

"Can I be excused?" I pipe up loudly, just to escape dinner. I was sick of being looked at like I was going to snap in half

"Me too" Rodrick stands up, scraping his chair across the floor loudly

I practically ran back to the basement, I was so excited to get out of there. Rodrick came in a few minutes later, with a small smile on his lips. He sat next to me on my bed and pulled me tightly towards him

"Well, that was extremely awkward" he whispers in my ear, sending chills down my spine

"You don't say" I whispered back in his ear

"God, you are beautiful" he said, so quietly I almost missed it. My heart raced slightly

"Not so much, honestly, with these giant scars" I sulked. He frowned

"Yes, you are still beautiful"

"No, I'm not" I argue

"Yes you are damnit!" Rodrick exclaims, looking a little annoyed

"Excuse me, but have you seen my face lately?" I almost yelled

"It's fine! Why do you keep complaining about it?"

"IT HAS FOUR HUGE SCRATH MARKS ACROSS IT!" I screamed at him

"You. Look. Fine" he sighed, exasperated

"You try looking like this" I growl and he stands up and shakes his head

"I'm going to bed and you can wake me up when you've grown up" he stalks off and I am left alone, feeling like the most stupid person in existence

…..

Rodrick is ignoring me again. He sleeps all Sunday and doesn't even bother walking me up on Monday morning. He drove me to school, though but clenches his jaw the whole way and pretends I'm not there.

I'm not so much hurt, as I am angry. I mean, I got scratched in the face by my pet cat. I wasn't exactly having the best day.

Bliss and Tori keep asking if we have broken up. I wish they would stop. It's kind of annoying and I don't like the thought of it. I don't want to break up with Rodrick! I…think I sort of love him.

But now is not a good time to be thinking that


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

A week passes and Rodrick keeps avoiding me like warts. It's not so much maddening as it is making me kind of sad. I mean, we went from being so, so happy, to not even talking anymore. Does this mean we have broken up?

I shake the thought out of my head, and pull my hair back into a tight pony tail. Tears prick my eyes slightly and I don't know if it's because of pulling my hair, or my thoughts. I sigh and walk down to breakfast.

The TV was turned on and it blared some news story about adopting puppies from a shelter. But it was the next story that interrupted the puppy one that shocked me.

"A father and daughter have been in a head-on collision last night, killing the father and leaving his 16 year old daughter in a critical condition," The news reader, a petite blonde woman, with bright red lipstick began. "The pair has been identified as Geoffrey and Bliss Stuart –"that's all I heard before I stood up in shock

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" I screamed at the television. I could feel more tears welling up in my eyes. No, no, no, this couldn't be happening! The tears spilt over my cheeks just as my phone rang. It was Oliver

"Oh My God Oliver did you just see the news?" I half-sobbed-half yelled into the phone.

"Yes, Oh My God, Florence! Holy shit!" I could hear what sounded like him kicking a wall and crying out in pain. I kept sobbing and Rodrick walked in. He looked shocked and a little mad

"Flor, what happened?" He ran up to me and grasped my hand. I glanced up at him with my tear-filled eyes and I was so overcome by emotion, I just sobbed even more into the phone.

Bliss's dad was dead. He was almost like a second father to me. Bliss was in a critical condition. My best friend could die at any moment! I was still slightly aware of Rodrick grasping my hand and Oliver swearing on the other end of the phone. I felt numb, like my whole body had been injected with ice water.

"Flor?" Rodrick pleaded, looking at me with panic in his eyes. I felt such a longing to jump into his arms, but I felt like I couldn't move. I just pointed at the TV and saw Rodrick's eyes widen. They had just shown a picture of Bliss and her dad and Rodrick put the pieces together as the news reader ended the segment.

"Oh My God, Flor" he wrapped his arms around me. I just sobbed onto his t-shirt. Oliver was still swearing and I think he was crying too. I can't really remember how, but somehow Rodrick got me down to the basement, managed to finish the call with Oliver and sat me down on my bed.

"Rodrick" I choked out, when my sobbing had subsided slightly. He, before, was pacing with his back to me. He turned around quickly, sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Yes? Are you OK? Oh man, Flor, I am so sorry. Bliss will be OK" He comforted me, rubbing my arm and I wasn't sure, but possibly there were tears in his eyes as well

"I-I-I'm sorry" I stuttered quietly. Rodrick looked at me with a shocked expression

"No, Flor, I'm sorry" He kissed me softly. It brought some feeling back. I kissed him back, just as softly, probably tasting of tears and sadness.

I suddenly stood up. I need to get to the hospital to see Bliss. To make sure she was alright. She had to be. She wasn't allowed to die, if that makes sense. Your best friend is not allowed to just slip away without a second murmur. I suddenly was filled with anger. Who hit them? They are horrible people.

I start pacing just as Rodrick did before and angry tears flowed down my face again. I no longer felt numb. Instead I feel angry as hell to the people who killed my best friend's father and hurt her greatly

Good people don't deserve to die like that.

"RODRICK!" I screamed at him. He glanced at me, with a shocked expression. I muttered a small apology for my outburst, and then carried on. "We need to go to the hospital. Right now" I glared at him. He began to question me, thought better of it and then picked up his keys, opened the garage and led me to the van.

….

The hospital corridors smelt of disinfectant and hopelessness. We padded along the floors quickly, with patrons, nurses and visitors looking at us strangely, the sad-faced but angry girl and the dishevelled, determined boy.

We got to the ICU as fast as we could. The nurse at the reception table looked at us and sniffed disapprovingly. I realized, as it was about 9:30 am, on a Friday, when teenagers were supposed to be at school, she wondered what we were doing here.

"What do you want?" She questioned rudely, raising an eyebrow. She looked to be in her forties, with grey streaks through her light brown hair and wrinkles around her eyes. She immediately annoyed me.

"Um, we are here to see Bliss Stuart" I tried to say as calmly as I could

"No minors allowed in" she went back to reading a gossip magazine and anger again bubbled up in side of me

"Listen here, Ma'am, but I have had a hell of a morning. Firstly, I find out my best friend's father is dead, and then my best friend is in a critical condition, so don't YOU tell ME what I can do" I growled at her and she looked slightly alarmed. So did everyone else going past, or waiting on seats a couple of metres away.

"Listen, girl, don't you think you can get away with threatening me-"she begins, muttering angrily at me, but Rodrick interrupts her

"I would like it if you didn't talk to my girlfriend like that" he mutters lowly, almost threateningly

"If you two, don't leave soon, I'll have to call security" she glares at us

"Listen," I say, tears forming in my eyes, "I just want to see her for five minutes. That's all" I bite my lip to stop the tears from streaming down my face. The cranky nurse's face softens slightly.

"A couple of minutes, no longer" she tells us and then gives the number and name of Bliss's room to us

"Thank you" and with that I rush to Bliss.

When I get there, I see Bliss's mother, Andrea and Happy, looking at her tearfully. I open the door quietly and they turn around surprised, but then Happy runs up to hug me, like she used to years ago, before she was too cool to do anything of the sort.

It starts me crying again. I wrap my arms around her skinny body (she's on a permanent diet, since she's a cheerleader) and she starts sobbing loudly as well. She's about two inches taller than me.

Rodrick lingers back slightly, and half-turns as if he was leaving the room. Andrea glances over mine and Happy's shoulder and calls him back, with a weak voice that would never belong to her. No, Andrea is a fierce woman, who powers through anything. She was tall, like Bliss and Happy and she used to be a hippy (she came up with Bliss and Happy's names) until she went to college and became an interior designer

"Oh Florence" She gets up and hugs me briefly, towering over me. She seems fragile and broken. She pulls away and looks at me "Why aren't you at school?" She questions and I almost laugh. That was something she had always cared about. School attendance

"I think this is a little more important" I motioned to Bliss and everyone else in the room. She nodded her head weakly and sunk back into her chair and glanced into outer space

"She's been like this for hours. I can't stand it" Happy whispers in my ear, with her teary voice. I never thought I would hear tough, almost brutal Happy sound so vulnerable. I guess she had been through a lot in the last 24 hours

I glanced at Bliss, who was hooked up to so many machines, I wanted to tear them off her and pull her up. It wasn't right to see her like this. I suddenly started doubting I had made the right decision

"Has Oliver come?" I asked Happy and she shook her head

The nurse then came and reminded Rodrick and I that we only had a couple of minutes. Tearfully, I hug both Happy and Andrea and pat Bliss on the hand

"Get better. Please. I need you" I whisper in Bliss's ear and walk out of the room, Rodrick in tow.

**A/N: Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! Review please?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I have been so busy, with school and several other things right now, but hopefully I shall be updating a little more often! Feel free to review/ PM me anytime!**

I couldn't process this fact that my best friend's father had died. It really showed me how fragile life was. I felt stupid for bickering with Rodrick now and I was extremely worried about Bliss, whose condition worsened overnight. I felt like I had been thrown in the deep end, without knowing how to swim and only managing to stay afloat.

I lay on my back on Saturday night. I didn't feel like talking to anyone right now, and I knew there had been many messages and voicemails on my phone from several concerned people, including Tori and Oliver. I wanted to sleep, but sleep eluded me. My body was so, so tired, but my brain was buzzing with unwanted thoughts.

I heard thumping on the stairs. I expected it to be Rodrick, who had gone to one of his band's gigs (no matter how mad he was at Wade, and I persuaded him to go, pretending I was fine) but instead it was Mrs Heffley.

"Hello, Florence" She smiled sadly at me. I attempted to smile back, but it felt weak. She came and sat on the edge of my bed. I sat up and she patted my hand

"I understand this has been a rather difficult 24 hours, but you don't need to push anyone away, honey. We are all here for you" She spoke, in a small, but strong voice that was very much unlike her usual voice, which was rather imposing.

"I know" I looked down at my socked feet (it was drawing closer to winter and I really felt the cold) and clicked my heels together, feeling like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. The thought gave me a small smile, the first proper one in nearly two days, which was extremely unlike me

"Come here" She opened up her arms and to my surprise, she hugged me, smelling of perfume and soap. I hugged her back, still surprised. She pulled away and held my shoulders at arm's length, smiling at me again

"You are like the daughter I never had" She whispered and with one final smile, she walked back up the stairs to face a surprised Rodrick at the top. He was home early.

I looked at my phone and realized it was 11:00 at night. How long had I'd been lying here, thinking?

Rodrick walked back down the stairs slowly and looked at me strangely

"Were you just talking to my mum?" he frowned, eyebrows furrowed together in slight frustration

"Uh, yeah, she came down here and hugged me" I shrugged at his slightly confused look

"I thought that was my job?" He says, in mock shock/surprise

"Well, you can have the position back now if you'd like" I told him and he obliged, sat next to me, hugged me and then kissed me softly.

…..

The next day, the Heffley parents were going out, with Greg and Manny. Rodrick pretended he needed to do something just to stay home with me. For some reason, Rodrick seemed agitated, he kept bouncing on his heels and walking around for no reason, until it came time for Mr and Mrs Heffley to leave

"Now, kids, behave. No parties or anything like the last time I left you home" Mr Heffley said in a warning tone and Rodrick looked slightly sheepish. I think I may remember that party.

When the Heffley car was out of sight, and Rodrick had scampered away from the window, Rodrick turned to me. He was grinning, but I could see his nervousness in his eyes

"Come to the basement with me. I have a surprise" He took my hand and I followed him to the basement, wondering what the hell was going on

When we got there, I saw Rodrick's band there, Wade and all. My heart sunk slightly. Great, he had led me to yet another rehearsal. Another unpleasant thing to happen to me yet again. Instead of Rodrick going to his drum kit like usual, he walked to a microphone in front of the other guys who were on guitar. He winked before he stared singing. Yes, singing

"_She's so beautiful, magical, she has no flaws. Funny, sweet, when you leave you always want more. Yeah, because I'm in love with this girl not quite next door AND her name is FLOR!" _Oh my God, it was a song about me. I felt my cheeks going bright red, but I was pleased

"_Flor, she's the girl I'm looking for, I've never felt this way and I just wanted to say, I know…I do… LOVE YOU!"_

"_Irresistible, wonderful, is what I think of you. Charming, kind of crazy, she's never still or lazy, loves her friends and her family, one day I hope she'll say she loves me YEAH!" _and then he sung the chorus again. By this time, my face was entirely red and I was grinning so broadly I forgot everything bad that had ever happened to me

"_It's strange to say, I've never felt this way, I know that it will sound cliché. I didn't know what to do when I fell for you, but now it's all here in black and white and it feels so right!"_

"_Flor, she's the girl I'm looking for, I've never felt this way and I just wanted to say, I know…I do… LOVE YOU!"_

"_Flor….she's the girl I'm looking for, she's the girl I'm looking for, Flor!"_

"_She loves her friends and family, I hope one day she'll say…that she…loves me…"_

"_OH FLOR!" _ And the song ended with a guitar solo. By now, I didn't care about anything but Rodrick. He was amazing. I loved him

"So what did you-"Rodrick began, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and practically screamed

"RODRICK HEFFLEY! I LOVE YOU!" Even I was shocked by the words that came out of my mouth. Right now I think I was the reddest my face has ever been. He smiled and whispered in my ear

"I love you too" and with that I kissed him


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

On Monday morning, I was awoken by the sound of my ringtone, a set of shrill annoying pitches, especially when it's an early school day. I groaned and rolled over to see who was calling. It was an unknown number, but given the fact it was extremely early and my mind was not functioning to its full ability I answered it

"Hello?" I said in a tired voice

"Florence?" Happy's voice came from the other end. She sounded tearful, but happy. I immediately sat up straight, suddenly awake

"Yeah? What's happening?" I asked urgently. Happy half laughed, half sobbed

"Bliss is awake" Happy almost shouted into the phone. I jumped out of the bed and started grabbing clothes. I grabbed underwear and my shower things and ran up the stairs

"Happy?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be there in half an hour" and then I hung up the phone

….

Half an hour later, I was almost running through the hospital, Rodrick at my heels. He was huffing, trying to keep up and trying not to grumble, because this was important to me and you know, he kind of loved me. I still hadn't got over that

I looked at a clock and noticed it was only 7:15 in the morning. Thank God this was important or Rodrick and I would have probably got into another fight

We reached the ICU desk and, this time, there was a kind-faced, tired looking young, plump brunette nurse. She gave us a small smile, obviously wondering what on earth we were doing here at this hour.

"We need to see Bliss Stuart" I said, my voice strong

"Ah, Mrs Stuart said there may be some teenagers coming soon. Names?" The nurse asked, her voice as tired as she seemed

"Florence and Rodrick" I told her and she nodded

"Just go through. Beautiful name by the way. It's my niece's name" She smiled at us and we began to walk

When we got to the room, Bliss was sitting up, Andrea looked like she was going to cry and Happy was smiling tearfully. They all looked at us when we walked in, with almost surprised looks on their faces.

"Bliss!" I shrieked, rushing towards her side. I swear, I heard Rodrick chuckle lightly behind me, but I didn't care. I hugged Bliss lightly, so I wouldn't hurt her and she gripped me as though she had not seen me for years, instead of a few days.

"Thank God, you're ok" I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with tears and a sad smile on her face

"I'm not entirely ok" her voice wavered and she bit her lip

I pulled back and examined her face. I wondered what was wrong

"I… I need a wheelchair now. I'm paralysed from the waist down" She looked down at her bed and fought back tears, biting her lip even harder

"Oh Bliss. It's ok" I hugged her again and I heard her quietly sobbing. I felt so horrible for complaining about stupid things before this. I was just a stupid girl, complaining about stupid things, when really bad things were happening to good people

I was so angry, I wanted to hit something. How dare people do this to my best friend!

"Florence?" Andrea suddenly piped up

"Yes?"

"Don't you have school?" She questioned, standing up straight and acting more like she usually did

I looked at my feet, feeling annoyed, guilty and a few other emotions I wouldn't usually feel

"Actually, maybe we should go" Rodrick glanced at the time.

"Fine!" I snapped, my voice coming out a little harsher than I intended. Rodrick winced slightly and I immediately felt bad about it afterwards. I hugged Bliss one last time, said goodbye to Andrea and Happy and made my way out of the hospital, hoping today would improve greatly.

….

Hours later, the day went downhill rapidly. I had a pop quiz first period, began yawning and getting tired in the next two, eventually fell asleep which caused much amusement for my class and much embarrassment for me, opened my locker into my forehead and tripped over walking into lunch.

I stormed into the lunch room, scowling, annoyed and very frustrated. I flopped down at our regular table, feeling rather grumbly. I just felt like hitting something, which shocked me slightly. I wasn't usually a violent person.

I unwrapped my fruit bar and scanned the cafeteria. I watched people eating, laughing, talking and being noisy. I wondered what everyone's story was. I wondered a lot of things. I wondered who's heart had been broken today, who had been having a brilliant day, who had a fight with their best friend today, who had someone close to them die today and had come to school hiding their feelings. It was strange to think of how many people were in one place and not even know the person who sat behind them in Maths name. My thinking shocked me and put me in a strange, detached sort of mood

Oliver sat down opposite me. I was surprised, expecting him to have sat with his friends or by himself, which is what he had been doing for the last few days without Bliss. He looked lonely, confused, upset and several other expressions I could not make out.

"Florence, I really need to talk to you. It's urgent" He told me, his voice pleading. I didn't feel like considering why he wanted to talk. I felt strangely detached from my own feelings

"Go ahead" I motioned him to carry on, now munching my salad sandwich. Tori arrived at the table, and avoided Oliver's gaze on her. She looked like a deer in the headlights

"Not now. I'll find you later ok?" He told me and without waiting for an answer swooped away. I wondered, just as I had before, what the hell was going on in his life

Rodrick arrived and lunch was the same as always, except it seemed to drag on for a long time. I just saw dreamily whilst Tori and Rodrick both talked to me about random matters, annoying teachers, hard school work, Rodrick's band, Tori's cousin's wedding next weekend and a lot of other things I honestly couldn't be bothered listening to.

The next few lessons were pretty much the same. I took notes, not really taking in what my teachers were saying. Oliver sat away from me in English and I began to wonder what he was going to talk to me about. I hoped he wasn't about to break up with Bliss or something, just because she was in a wheelchair. That thought actually made me feel rather angry again, as if it had already happened.

Thankfully the day ended quickly. I went to my locker slowly, waiting for the crowds in the hall to slowly drift away and dispense from the school. Finally, Oliver found me just as I had closed my locker and began scanning around for Rodrick

"Florence, please, I need to talk to you now" Oliver said in the same pleading voice as before

"I told you to go ahead" I replied, slinging my bag on my back and not even bothering to hide my slight annoyance in my voice.

"Come outside, it's kind of private" he told me and I followed him to the side of the school, where graffiti was sprayed with all sorts of messages and inappropriate crude drawings.

"So?" I question him, flopping down onto a metal table, covered in vandalism. He sat on the other end of the chair, perching right at the tip gingerly

"Tori-er-kinda-it's hard to explain…." He began but trailed off, looking at his sneaker laces. I got annoyed and folded my arms across my chest and groaned

"Just get on with it!" I snapped

"Tori…kind of…..kissed me" he muttered still staring at his shoes. I snapped out of my weird, dreamy state and stared at him in shock, my jaw dropped. Tori? Kiss Oliver? That was mad! Surely Tori didn't? She would be betraying, not only herself, but Bliss and Oliver.

"What do you mean she kissed you?" I exclaimed

"She pressed her lips on mine, dumbass" he shot me a glare, looking up from his shoes

"Don't call me a dumbass!" I cried, my annoyance building up

"Sorry, it's just that….geez, I'm so confused"

"Tell me what happened" I instructed

"Well, I was visiting Bliss at the hospital and Tori were as well. Her mum couldn't pick her up and she had no one else to, so I offered to drive her home. So, when I parked out the front of her place, we were sitting there, not sure how to say goodbye and she just lent over and kissed me. She looked as shocked as I felt. It was so weird" He shook his head and I felt almost bad for him

"You didn't kiss her back though, did you?" I asked him carefully. He shook his head again and continued staring at the ground

"Thanks for telling me" I told him and patted his arm comfortingly

"She also told me….that she'd liked me for a while, even before Bliss and I were dating. She said she wanted me. I love Bliss though" He said, in barely a whisper and I gasped. I felt betrayed again. Oliver was our best friend's boyfriend! You just don't do that

"I'm sorry"

"Why?"

"You're not sure are you, on who you feel for anymore. I can tell, by your voice" I told him and he nodded slightly. I continued

"I'm not being biased, but you shouldn't choose Tori over Bliss, because if you did, I would kick your ass. Understand me?" and this time, I was the one to walk away before being answered


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

On Wednesday night, mum and dad came over for dinner as usual, but this time, they wore slight frowns and mum was holding what looked like some sort of invitation.

"Hey, honey" Dad hugged me and kissed my forehead

"What's that?" I asked, trying to peer into Mum's hand. She noticed and smiled sadly at me

"Bliss' father's funeral invite" She showed me and I bit my lip

"I'm invited, aren't I?" I questioned, quietly. My parents looked at me, with slightly amused expressions

"Of course, hun, of course, I hardly think Andrea would leave you off the guest list given you are Bliss' best friend" Mum hugs me tightly, comfortingly. We only break apart from the hug when Rodrick walks into the room

"Mr and Mrs Harrison" He nods as a greeting and I try not to smile at him. Acting as if we are little more than friends in front of my parents is becoming increasingly difficult. Mum seemed to notice me staring at Rodrick for a little longer than needed. I blushed bright red. My mum had caught me staring at him!

"I told you Rodrick, just call us Matthew and Annie" Dad tells him, beaming at him. I highly doubt he would have the same expression towards him if he knew that he had previously just been kissing his daughter.

"Dinner is ready" Mrs Heffley shouted, saving us from conversing awkwardly. Thank God I wouldn't need to input into dinner and I could think of the funeral.

….

The funeral was to be held on Friday and since it was being held at 11:00 am, I got to have the day off school, along with Tori (who I had not talked to in the last few days) and Oliver. Rodrick wasn't invited, but I didn't really wish for him to see me at my worst.

I woke up when Rodrick did, which was actually quite late, only because he didn't have to wait for me to get ready. I could hear him crashing around before he got up and he quickly went and had a shower. He came back down to the basement, still towelling off his hair to get his bag and say good-bye to me.

He kissed me, quickly, lightly, leaving me wanting more, but that probably wouldn't be a very nice experience for him, given I probably had morning breath.

"Good-bye, beautiful. Have a, can I say, good funeral? Because it doesn't really make sense, but oh well. I love you"

"I love you too" I kissed his cheek and he smiled and left in his van, leaving me to sit alone on my bed.

…..

At 10:45, I waited for my parents to come and pick me up. I was wearing my nicest black, 1940's style dress, with black wedges Mum had brought for me. I hoped I looked ok.

They pulled up about two minutes later, and I jumped into the chair quickly and we took off.

The funeral parlour was almost full to the brim with people. I didn't expect so many people here. I didn't realize how popular Bliss's dad was, not to sound cliché, but it feels like you never truly understand the impact someone has until they are gone. I don't know what was with all this deep thinking recently.

We only just found a seat and quickly sat down before a funeral celebrator began the funeral. There was a slideshow playing of pictures of him and I could hear many people sniffling away into their hanky chiefs and tissues. I scanned around for Bliss, Oliver, Tori, anyone I knew, but we were pretty far up the back to see much.

I felt like I was watching everything from someone else's point of view. It was all going so fast. One minute there were speeches talking about how great his life was, how he was always kind. I pondered how funerals never seemed to outline bad things about anyone. The next thing I knew is that they were playing that Beetles song, _Rocket Man _and the coffin was being taken out and Bliss was being steered in her wheelchair out the exit. I just didn't know how to feel. I watched Bliss past, wiping tears from her beautiful face, the same face that had been so familiar to me for the last four years.

I wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow we had gone out of the church, located our car and my parents were telling me to breathe deeply. I didn't even realize I was crying, until I could no longer breathe properly, my lungs feeling like they were being constricted. Suddenly everything was uncomfortably tight. I could feel my shoes giving me blisters. I could feel my dress restricting my breathing. Everything felt so heavy. I just wanted to close my eyes and go to sleep right now.

"Honey, it's ok. Come on, you need to breath. Shhhh, its ok" Mum rubbed my back and I leaned against her shoulder. Dad stroked my hair and everything slowed down again. I breathed. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. I noticed for the first time, how tired Dad looked and that Mum had been crying.

"Better now?" Dad asked, looking wary. I guess he wasn't used to having overly emotional females in his presence

"Better" I took a shaky breath.

"Do you want to go to the wake?" Mum asked and I nodded. I needed to see Bliss. I wondered if Oliver had told her about Tori. I hoped not

The Wake was being held at someone's house. Somebody who was obviously close to the Stuart family, or even was a part of it. I never asked and never decided to find out.

Andrea was surrounded by people fussing over her, offering beverages, offering food, offering sorrow for her past husband. Bliss and Happy had seemed to have been avoided by the many mourners and had wandered off with Tori and Oliver to a corner of the house. I found them and sat of the couch next to Bliss, who was still in her wheelchair. I grasped her hand and she looked at up at me. The ghost of a smile tried to find its way onto her face, but she turned sorrowful again.

"Flor, it's so hard" She whispered in my ear and abruptly burst into tears. I felt tears coming to my own eyes, watching my usually strong and happy best friend morbidly depressed. Oliver kneeled down next to her and kissed her forehead and held her hand. I noticed Tori gazing at Bliss, almost jealously. I began to get that feeling where I wanted to punch something and the intensity of it scared me. This was a girl who had been one of my best friends for two years!

For the rest of the Wake, we sat with Bliss, as she attempted not to cry, but failed, which ended up with both Tori and I bawling our eyes out. Before I knew it, it was 6:30 and most people were leaving. Only a few drunken adults, two tired small children, Oliver, Bliss, Andrea, my parents and Happy were left here (Tori thankfully went home an hour beforehand)

"Flor, honey, we're going to go now. Goodbye Bliss, Oliver. It's going to be OK, sweetie" Mum came over and patted Bliss's hand, whilst she tried her hardest not to cry again (Bliss, not Mum)

"Bye, Annie" She whispered

"See you, Mrs Harrison" Oliver continued to stare at Bliss, even when saying goodbye

I hugged Bliss, who tried to give me a smile, but failed again and settled for giving a tight hug back

"Good-bye Bliss. I'll see you soon, OK?" I assured her and she nodded, staring at the floor

I was glad, in one way to be going back to the Heffley's. I was tired, not just physically, but emotionally, and it didn't help with Bliss crying every few minutes. I felt bad about thinking that way and decided to focus on the positive, which was spending a weekend with Rodrick.

I climbed out of the car and wrapped my thin cardigan around me tightly. It was very cold and cloudy and the headlights on the car disappeared very quickly. I rushed into the brightly lit house, called out a hello to everyone and ran down to the basement.

I lay on my bed, feeling so tired still, but unable to sleep. I heard banging down the stairs and hoped it was just Rodrick, which gladly it was.

"Hey, how was it?" He sat at the foot of my bed and I sat up

"Sad, Bliss kept crying and everything was just miserable" I sighed. I really wanted to take this dress off and get into comfortable pyjamas and sleep for a thousand years. That idea seemed extremely comforting.

"Come here" Rodrick beckoned and I slid along (not an easy feat in a dress) to where he was sitting. He put his arm around me and I leaned into his warm body, feeling nearly as comfortable as my sleeping idea seemed.

Then he kissed me and it was a different type of kissing. It was warm, it was passionate and hungry and a million different other things that I couldn't think of or name right at that moment. Before I knew it, somehow his tongue had slipped into my mouth and began to twist around mine. I joined in with this erotic dance of, well, tongues and slid my hand up around his neck. His hand rested mid-thigh and he pulled me towards him. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and adrenaline pumped through my whole body. I just wanted to kiss Rodrick all night. Forever. I wasn't sure what this was, but, damn it was strange

We finally stopped after a couple of minutes. I panted slightly and Rodrick seemed shocked, even as he was acting of his own accord

"Wow" was all he said, his voice husky and incredibly attractive

"I know" I replied, my voice weak

"That was sudden"

"It was"

"You know I love you right?" He said suddenly. I grinned and rolled my eyes

"You wrote and entire song about how you were in love with me. I think I have the idea by now" I told him, caressing his cheek and giving him one final kiss.

"I love you too" I whispered in his ear and he smiled like he had all he needed in the world


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

**(A/n: Wow, chapter 19! Please excuse me while I go scream excitedly. This story will probably only have a few more chapters, but try to enjoy and REVIEW! Thanks for reading!)**

The weekend went unnaturally fast. I never wanted to delay going back to school as much as I did now. I missed Bliss. I wish Tori didn't kiss Oliver. Right now, it seemed like Rodrick was the only dependable person, but I still couldn't tell him anything. I knew he would understand but I promised Oliver I wouldn't tell.

I was tired of being alone in my classes, except the ones where it didn't matter. I felt so stupid, complaining about all this, when my best friend's father had died and she was in a wheelchair. I felt my anger flaring up again, something it seemed to do regularly now. I wanted to hit myself or something. Sometimes I wish I was someone else, so then I could slap myself in the face for being such an idiot

I did confess this to Rodrick over the weekend (the fact that I felt I was an idiot, not anything else) and all he did was kiss my forehead and tell me I was one of the smartest people he knew, which wasn't as reassuring as it sounds, given most of his friends have below average IQ's.

Thinking about this got me back into an annoyed silence as Rodrick drove me in the van on Tuesday morning. Monday had gone very uneventfully, even boringly; I had talked to about two people the whole day (Rodrick and a guy in my History class who asked me a question about the Spartans)

So, as I sat and fumed at myself and Rodrick sat and shot me slightly worried glances that I saw out of the corner of my eye, I hoped for everything to be alright. If I was more religious, or alone in the van, maybe I would have prayed. I don't know, I've never really prayed for much

As we arrive at school, Rodrick shot me another glance

"Flor" he said, still staring at me. He had parked and turned off the van but had not made any movement to get out

"Yes?" I couldn't meet his eye

"Look at me" he instructed, not cruelly or forcefully, but quietly, in a voice I had never heard him use. I lifted my head up and was almost mesmerized by Rodrick's warm brown eyes, staring at me powerfully

"Rodrick, I'm fine" I lied

"Florence something Harrison, don't lie to me. I'm not stupid, you know. I can tell when you are upset" the corners of my lips twitched slightly

"Something?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows

"Well, you've never told me your middle name"

"Marie. Now you have to tell me yours" I smiled at him and he scowled slightly

"Christopher" He muttered, and I tried not to laugh

"That's adorable"

"Gee, thanks"

"You are most welcome" I kissed him and I felt him smile slightly

"Should we go in?" he asked reluctantly

"I guess we have to" I sighed and he groaned, kissing me one more time before getting out of the van

Outside, in the slightly frosty morning (winter was drawing closer and closer) there were a bunch of annoying guys, mostly the football guys, kicking a ball around. They kept making masculine grunting sounds and laughing every time they kicked the ball. It was actually rather saddening, seeing them wasting their lives annoying everyone trying to get past them.

We managed to manoeuvre past them, but, we weren't far enough, because the next thing I knew, I had gotten a hard _whack _on the side of my head. I whipped around, rubbing my head, to look who the culprit was. Sure enough, one of them, who wasn't much taller than me and appeared to be a freshman, was straggling forward, sheepishly. Rodrick shot him a frosty glare

"Sorry, about that" he winked at me

"It's ok, I'll live. Just watch out next time, OK?" I gritted my teeth, trying not to show my frustration

"Want me to kiss it better?" he grinned flirtatiously at me. I mentally groaned

"I wouldn't if I were you" Rodrick growled at the guy. He noticeably shrank back, given Rodrick was towering over him

"I was kidding" the guy said and scuttled away. I shot a questioning glance at Rodrick, who continued to glare menacingly at the guy

"That's James Garfield. He's in my maths class. He tends to…er…..sleep around. Stupid git" Rodrick muttered to me and I nodded. Great, why do most of the scumbags find me attractive?

…

Walking to my last period of the day, I accidentally ran into someone. I wasn't really watching

"Oh, sorry" I said, trying to push past them. But then I noticed the pink clothing. Tori.

"Flor! What's wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?" She shrieked at me, much to the amusement of many of the passing students. I looked up and noticed her eyes were swimming with tears. She usually was the over-emotional one

I gave her a sarcastic look, which made her look even more upset. "Oh, maybe it was the fact you stabbed our best friend in the back?" I whispered, harshly

"Oliver told you" It was more a statement than a question

"Well, obviously" I rolled my eyes, trying to act infuriated, instead of hurt

"Can we talk?" she pleaded with me, tugging my arm as the bell rang. I sighed and let her pull me out to the same corner where I talked to Oliver

"I guess we're skipping class then?" I studied the crude graffiti just as I did before, coming here with Oliver

Tori scanned around nervously, as if someone was spying on us. When she finished scanning the entire perimeter, she nodded and stared at her spike-heeled boots

"Tell me the story" I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up, gulped and nodded

"Well, I had always really liked Oliver. Even before they were dating, I just never had the nerve to ever talk to him. Then he started talking to Bliss, and I was jealous. You have no idea how upset I was when I found out he asked her out and he was now her boyfriend. That day, I went home and cried. I know it was stupid, but I really liked him-"I cut her off

"Please, stick to what happened"

"OK, sorry, but anyway, Oliver and I were at the hospital. We had both finished visiting Bliss and we were both reasonably upset. On top of that, I had no one to take me home and Oliver offered. I know it was stupid to think, or hope, but I though, hey, maybe he's fallen for me now? Maybe he didn't like Bliss anymore. So, everything was OK in the car ride to my house. We were just joking around and laughing, but I felt the tension arising. Actually, I just imagined it, but I thought he felt it too. When he stopped the car I just kissed him. He didn't kiss me back and I felt like the biggest idiot ever. I was so embarrassed. He asked me why I kissed him and I just told him everything. It wasn't romantic, or sweet or anything. Just awkward. Now it's such a big mess and Oliver hates me…" Tori's eyes filled up with tears after she finished and I couldn't help but feel bad for her, even after that

"I don't think he hates you, he's just disappointed that you betrayed Bliss" I told her and she nodded and sniffed

"I'm sorry to bring you into this. Please don't think any worse about me. I didn't mean to" she glanced at me

"You can't help who you fall for" I told her wisely

"That, I definitely know" she replied

…..

I yawned as I walked down the stairs to the basement. I brushed back my black hair into a bun and loosely wrapped my hair tie around it. It was immediately pulled out by Rodrick, who grinned as I shot him a mock-glare

"You look so much more adorable with it down" he smirked at me

"Do I now? I bet looking like the living dead in the morning is very attractive"

"Well, yes, on you it is" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer towards him

He then pulled up one of my arms and twirled me around a few times, until we had to stop because I was so dizzy. I giggled, as I was so dizzy I could hardly stand upright

"We are terrible at dancing" I told Rodrick and he smiled

"Too bad, because there is a dance coming up" he raised his eyebrows, as if he was disinterested

"There is indeed" I wondered where this was going

"Would you like to go? With me, I mean" he asked me, gazing at me

"Well, who do you think I was going to go with? James Garfield?" I shot a quizzical glance at him

"Well, we can go" he nodded

"We will"

"God, you're so beautiful" he pushed a hair from my forehead before kissing it and wishing me good night


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Everything started to get better the next morning. I got up and for once, for some strange miracle, I wasn't very tired. I finished showering without Rodrick having to hammer on the door to tell me to get out, my hair decided to be nice today and the pimple I got the other day had gone down

_Today will be a good day; _I repeat the words in my head like a mantra. It is more of a wish, though. I would be nice to finally have a peaceful day, without friend's fathers dying, friends getting paralysed, other friends kissing paralysed friend's boyfriend and things like that. And Rodrick. What would I do without Rodrick?

As if I have summoned him with my brain power (yeah, right) he suddenly appears in the doorway of the basement.

"You ready?" He asks. I reply with walking over to him and kissing him gently

"Yes, I guess. Ooh, that rhymed" I giggled and he smiled at me

"You look especially happy today. It's good to see the old Flor back" he hugged me tightly, as if he didn't want to let me go. I didn't want him to let me go.

"I didn't realize I was missing"

"You've just been…upset. I don't mean to sound like a jerk" He put his hands up in a defensive gesture and I just gave him a smile

"I know, and I'm trying to change that. I'm going to have a good day today and nothing can stop it" I told him and he grasped my hand tightly

"Well, in that case, your chariot awaits, m'lady" he gestured for me to walk past him into the hall. I kissed him one final time and walked outside.

The day was begging reasonably well. Rodrick bought our dance tickets the minute he walked in the doors from some small freshman, who blushed when he asked her a simple question. I got my results from my latest Trigonometry (my worst subject, given I can't do anything with a triangle) and I had gotten the best grade in the whole class and I got a free lunch voucher (which was very useful, given, in my happiness for the day, I had forgotten mine conveniently)

I was now sitting at lunch, with my cafeteria-bought lunch (pizza, chips and a red velvet cupcake. Who says America is the most obese country) with Tori and Rodrick and Oliver had come by before and said hi to me and Tori, who blushed slightly but replied nevertheless.

Tori was looking happy for once and was engaging in a conversation with Rodrick and me about stupid things we thought when we were kids. It was quite a ridiculous subject and our raucous laughter soon added the cafeteria's loud din of eating, laughing, and calling, talking and just being generally loud.

Once the bell rang, I groaned. I was going to Geography, a class I usually shared with Bliss, who, in spite of my happiness, missed fiercely, the way you can only miss your best friend when they are missing. It was rather easy manoeuvring through the crowd for some reason and I reached my destination earlier than usual. I proceeded to walk into the classroom and flop down into my usual seat. Bliss came in soon after, wheeling her wheelchair-

Wait, what?

"Bliss?" I cried happily. She gave me a smile and she looked like she used to: her eyes sparkling, her colour returned to her face and her smile as bright as usual

"Hey, Flor. I decided to come back early. I was missing learning" she winked. The act was so familiar to me; I couldn't help but grin wildly back.

"I'm so glad you're back. It's not the same without you" I gave her a hug and she laughed

"Course not, it's so different without Mama Bliss" she tapped her nose, like it was a known secret between us.

The class began, and even though the learning was any different to what we usually did, it was the most fun I've had in a lesson for a long time. Bliss was hysterically funny, making jokes about our teacher's dress ("I swear, Flor, my mum has those curtains at home. She's obviously broke into our house") and just being cheerful. It was so good for Bliss to be so normal and like herself again.

When the period ended, I was somewhat saddened. Next, though, I did have History with Tori, so possibly it wouldn't be that bad.

"Come on Bliss" I looked at her, as she packed up her things slowly. She took even longer and grinned at me whilst doing it. The time she had finished getting all her things together, the entire room was empty and the teacher was waiting for us to leave

"Come on girls, I have other classes to teach" she moaned, annoyingly

I quickly rushed to History, where Tori was waiting in the usual seat. I quickly sped in, somehow unnoticed by the teacher and rushed next to the spare seat next to her

"What took you so long?" she whispered, harshly

"Bliss came back!" I whispered back, a little louder than I should have. Her jaw dropped slightly, and she looked at me with an expression of surprise, happiness and slight annoyance

"Why didn't she come see all of us at lunch?" she asked me, hurt in her voice

"I dunno, I think she only arrived after lunch finished. She just appeared next to me, and get this, she was _happy, _Tors. She was seriously happy" I told Tori and she smiled slightly, not looking so annoyed any more. 

"That's good. Maybe her councillor has worked magical wonders or something like that?" she looked at me intensely, biting her lips and her blue eyes had widened.

"I don't know, but she was acting normal. Maybe she has just realized that she didn't need to be sad anymore, like, her dad wouldn't have wanted her to be living in a constant gloom?" I suggested, shrugging

"I guess or-"Tori began but was interrupted by the teacher smacking the ruler down on the desk

"Would you like to share this matter with the class, Victoria and Florence?" he asked pleasantly

"No Sir" we chorused

"Well, in that case, quiet and let me teach my lesson" he frowned at the both of us and went back to the board, while Tori and I looked at each other guiltily.

….

"Hey Mum" I greeted my parents, leaning against the wall behind the door while they walked in for the normal Wednesday night dinner

"Hey honey, we've got good news" she squeezed my hand and looked happier than she had in a long time

"Yeah?" I smiled right back at her. Looks like I wasn't the only one who had a brilliant day

"Well, you'll never guess but…the house is almost fixed. We can move back really soon" she exclaimed happily and my heart dropped


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

I couldn't believe after all this time we would be going home. God, I was going to miss Rodrick so much, it was almost unbearable to think about. I felt stupid about feeling so disappointed. What was wrong with me?

One bright spot that I could see in the near future was the dance on Saturday. Tori and I had decided to go dress shopping (and not a moment too soon)

Tori's mum, a more wrinkled version of Tori, pulled up in front of the mall. "Don't spend too much money" she advised Tori, handing her a wad of cash. Tori's family was, as they say, loaded.

We fought our way into the mall doorway. The brief spell spent outside the entrance was enough to make me shiver violently. Winter was upon us and I had only just realized it was December. The Christmas decorations were everywhere and shoppers were packed tightly for the sales. We practically had to battle our way towards our first shop.

Inside, loud pop music was blaring out of the speakers. Several teenage girls were surveying a pair of canvas shoes and they gave me a dirty look as I passed by. Tori saw it and rolled her eyes at me when we eventually found the dresses.

"Ugh, this looks like something my grandma would wear" Tori picked up an ugly, multicoloured woollen dress, whilst I glanced at a bright orange number. Soon enough, we had realized none of this was appropriate for a high school dance (in this weather, we would have gotten severe frostbite) and proceeded to another store.

We needed about two seconds in the store once we realized that it was too much, even for Tori's budget. The next store we visited, Tori found a cute, blue dress that matched her eyes perfectly, but I went through store after store and couldn't find a thing.

"Can we get a pretzel or something? I'm starved" Tori moaned after an hour and a half of hopeless looking. I was beginning to panic, that was until I spotted a new shop that was having an opening sale. In the window, was a breathlessly beautiful purple floor-length dress, with dimonties embodied onto the strap. It had a tight purple stash around the waist and I knew I had a perfect pair of shoes and a cardigan that matched it.

"I'll be back soon" I left the pretzel line, Tori looking nonplussed behind me. I wandered, almost dreamily towards the store and went to the counter, which was manned by a girl, maybe 18 or 19, with dyed red hair and hazel eyes, who looked as if she had lost the will to live hours ago.

"Can I help you?" she sounded as bored as she looked

"Do you have any of the purple dresses from in the window in a size eight?" I crossed my fingers that she did. She typed into her computer and nodded.

"There's one left. Do you want to try it on?" she sounded a lot more excited now. I nodded happily and she went to fetch the dress. She came back several seconds later, dress in hand and led me towards the change rooms. She hung it up and told me to ask if I had any trouble.

I pulled off my clothes and slipped into the dress. The silky fabric felt soft and comfortable on my skin and it fitted me like it was made personally for me. It hugged my curves and when I shyly showed the girl, she squealed, hands to her face and told me it looked perfect.

I looked at the price tag and my heart dropped. It cost nearly all the money in my purse. She noticed my face and her face went into the bored face again, before perking up.

"How about this, since this dress is so good on you, how about I give you 30 % off?" she told me and my face lit up again. I could hardly believe my luck.

"Yes, oh my God, thank you!" I exclaimed beaming. I could hardly wait for Saturday.

...

The next day went past quickly and before I knew it, I was at Tori's house, with Bliss and obviously Tori, with half an hour to go until the dance. I was so excited I was pretty much bouncing. Rodrick was going to meet me outside of the dance (he had told his parents he was taking some random girl)

My unreasonable curly hair was now straightened and sleek and shiny down my back. My freckles were covered with a thin layer of foundation (but if you looked closely, you would see them) my eyelids were lightly dusted with a purple eye shadow and my lips were coloured a light pink.

"Flor, I think you're going to make Rodrick fall over, because girllllllll you are looking H-O-T" Bliss winked, whilst applying bright red lipstick

"And Oliver will choke on his punch the minute he sees you" I grinned back at her

"While all you guys'll be getting it on, I'll be in the corner, drinking punch and being lonely" Tori came out of her bathroom, hair curled, eyelids blue, lips glossy and face almost sad.

"Tori, guys will be lining up as per usual. Don't kid yourself. Honey you are stunning" Tori caught my eye as Bliss said those words and we exchanged a grin. We were so happy to see Bliss so normal (well, for her anyway)

"Victoria! You girls ready?" Tori's dad called up the stairs and we all exchanged excited looks before final touch-ups, grabbing our bags and then ploughing down the stairs.

The school car park was extremely busy, with parents dropping off their kids, guys in suits, girls in dresses of every colour and several teachers looking especially festive. It was enough to make me start bouncing around again, this time more nervously.

"Calm your farm, honey. We haven't even gone in yet" Bliss mock- sighed

Tori's dad stopped the car and got Bliss's wheelchair out of the boot, then helped her into it. Her red dress was shimmering in the glowing lights they had strung around the school strategically to hide all graffiti. I craned my neck for a glimpse of Rodrick, but had to stop when Tori's dad told me to get out of the way of the car and I didn't feel like being run over right at that minute.

We stood outside of the school gym-slash-hall where everyone was pouring in and loud pop music was erupting from inside. Bliss and I were waiting on Oliver and Rodrick, while Tori waited dutifully beside us. The minutes seemed to drag on. Where was he?

"There are the boys!" exclaimed Bliss and pointed out to the distance where two figures in suits were making their way towards us. The minute Rodrick came into view, I was momentarily shocked. He looked so handsome in his black suit, hair combed stylishly messy on his forehead and with a grin on his face. When he saw me, his mouth dropped into a 'O' shape and he seemed to be at a loss of words. I blushed slightly

"Wow, I mean, just, wow. You look...so beautiful" he stuttered and I giggled

"You look very handsome" I straightened his tie and he went a little pink

"Shall we go inside?" He offered me his arm and Bliss, Oliver, Tori, Rodrick and I proceeded inside. The place was packed with dancing teenagers, most girls, especially Brittany wearing low-cut dresses. I silently hoped she got frostbite

"Want to dance?"Rodrick asked me. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the pack of teenagers. Honestly, neither of us was very good at dancing at all, but it didn't really matter in the glowing lights and crowd and laughter and cheers. I attempted to dance to the fast songs without much luck, but Rodrick just laughed and spun me around.

"Having fun?" I whispered in his ear

"Well, who wouldn't have fun with you, Miss Harrison? Especially when you look like that" he whispered back, making my spine tingle and my face go red, which made me appreciate the dim lightening much more

Soon, we took a break to drink some punch and eat something. I was looking around at the dance floor, watching all the happy teenagers (except for one girl sitting on her own in a corner, which I realized was one of Brittany's friends so it didn't matter) until Tori approached me, leading a boy behind her.

"Hey Flor" she greeted me, her cheeks pink and her eyes sparkling excitedly. I gave her a nod (my mouth was full of punch) and turned to look at her and the boy she was currently hand-in-hand with. When I saw him, I almost spat out my punch.

She was holding hands with James Garfield, the guy that had hit on me and the same one Rodrick said had slept around. The grin slipped off my face, but Tori was completely oblivious

"Flor, this is-"

"I know who he is" I said coldly. Tori looked bewildered at my attitude

"Florence!" she exclaimed, in an undertone so James wouldn't hear

"Do you know him, Tori?" I shook my head. I couldn't let her get messed up with him

"Well, uh, sort of" she glanced at her shoes

"That's OK, guys, I'm not here" James said in an annoyed voice and I realized he must have heard us

Rodrick seemed to notice who was there. He scowled at James

"I would like it if you didn't speak to my girlfriend like that" he growled at James

"Ooooh, big man, are we?" James mocked, which was ironic given Rodrick towered over him  
>"Come on Rodrick, let's go dance" I quickly interrupted. As much as I'd like to see James get his ass whooped, I didn't exactly want my boyfriend to get into a fight in the middle of a dance. I grabbed Rodrick's hand and lead him onto the dance floor. Right as we got there, a slow song began to play. Rodrick began to move away, but I kept a firm grip on his hand<p>

"Flor, I don't know how to dance slowly" he sounded slightly panicked

"Just put your hands on my waist and I put mine around your neck" I told him and he almost hesitantly put his hands on my waist and pulled me close. I could smell that chocolate smell again, which I now understood to be his aftershave.

We swayed slowly around the floor and the other couples. My heart raced and I forgot all about James and Tori. My mind was simply filled with Rodrick. Nobody seemed to be talking during this dance, so I kept quiet and so did Rodrick.

"Flor, I love you" Rodrick put his face close to mine, his lips hovering right above mine. God, how I wanted to kiss him so badly

"I love you too Rodrick" I replied and we continued to dance

**A/n: Well, there you go. Chapter 21! There may only be one more chapter, then an epilogue for this story. Sorry I took so long to update! Also, if you want to stalk- sorry, follow me on Tumblr, my URL is .com**

**K bye guys ^_^**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty-two

**One month later **

I folded my last t-shirt and placed it in my suitcase. Sitting down on the little camp bed for the last time, I looked around the basement where Rodrick's bed was, messy as always, the floor was littered with old t-shirts and even a pair of boxers printed with Pac-man. I was sad to be leaving the Heffley's. I was going to miss Rodrick's constant company, Greg's crazy problems, Mr Heffley's strange schedule, Mrs Heffley's brownies and even Manny's strangeness. I was just going to miss everything about this house.

Caligula jumped up to my lap, mewing slightly and I absent-mindedly stroked his ears, while thinking of how much pain I was in that time he clawed my face. The scratch marks were still there, but much fainter than they were when I first got them. The doctors weren't sure if they'd ever fully go away.

"Will you miss it here? I sure will" I looked down at Caligula, who mewed apprehensively at me. I sighed and pulled him off me as I stood up

"You know, it's not very healthy talking to cats?" Rodrick bounded down the stairs loudly. I gave him a mock stern look which made him laugh, making me laugh and Caligula to meow noisily as though laughing as well. Rodrick came over to me as he had so many times in the past to give me a small kiss, a hug, any sign of affection or even a bit of teasing

"How are you going to manage without me?" I sighed dramatically. Rodrick put an arm around my waist and reeled me closer towards him looking at me with those brown eyes. God, they were so powerful

"I have no idea. Things are going to be so boring without you to constantly make out with" he sighed just as dramatically and I struggled out of his grip, huffing at him and glowering

"You're so loving aren't you, sweetie?" I shook my head and he pouted, managing to look strangely and pathetically attractive. Damn his manipulation skills

"Flor, you wound me" he stuck his chest

"Aw, baby, I'm sorry" I smirked, teasingly

"OK" and with that he kissed me softly and quickly. He was driving me crazy, in a good way (is there a good way to be driven crazy?) but I just wanted more than a 10- second kiss. It made me feel slightly ashamed and demanding at the same time.

"Come here you silly turnip" I put my arms around his neck and he raised an eyebrow

"Did you just call me a turnip?" he looked at me in disbelief, somehow so shocked I would call him a turnip. I giggled at his expression.

"Indeed I did, dear Mr Heffley. Now, how much are you going to miss me?"

"More than I miss eating tacos" came his truthful response

"That was as deep as the Atlantic ocean" I kissed him this time, taking much longer than ten seconds.

...

"Now, Kitten, have you got everything? Hair brush? All your clothes? Sheldon's tank?" Mum was fussing over Kitten when I walked upstairs carrying Caligula's carry case (with Caligula inside) and Rodrick carrying my suitcase. Honestly, he was a lovely boyfriend most of the time.

"Yes Mum, seriously, calm your farm" came Kitten's huffy response

"Do not use that tone with me, young lady" Mum waved a warning finger at Kitten who just shrugged and walked away, Mum tutting after her

"She's getting to that age where no matter what her mother says she'll disagree" Mum looked almost mournful when she said this.

"Aw, don't worry Mum, you still have the best daughter in the world right here" I put down Caligula's case and gave her a quick hug

"A very modest one at that" Dad laughed as he walked into the room and joined the hug, kissing Mum's cheek as he did so often

"Indeed, modest, smart and beautiful" Mum smiled at me and I smiled back. I really do love my parents, unlike most girls my age

"Oh you're making me blush" I covered my face and giggled

"Well, are you girls ready to jet?" Dad asked, leaning against the sofa in the Heffley's living room

"Dad, we live, like, two houses down. We aren't jetting anywhere" Kitten groaned at Dad as though he was the most embarrassing person ever

"Hey, hey, Kit-Cat, it was just an expression" he rubbed Kitten's bob, musing it all up

"Da-ad you ruined my hair!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, quit whining princess" I snapped at her. She was starting to get on my nerves with her constant whinging. She kept acting like a total brat and I was starting to see all the comments from her teachers about her having attitude. I can't wait til she gets to high school. It will be a real reality check.

"Let's go, girls. Come on" Mum ushered us out the door. I managed to catch Rodrick's eye and mouth _goodbye, love you _before we were pushed into the garage and loading the car

"I'm going to miss this place" I said as we drove the few metres back to house.

**a/n: So this is the last chapter before the epilogue. Sorry it was so short! Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone that reviewed, followed and favourited this story. It makes my day and if I could, I'd give you all never-ending cookies and Devon Bostick delivered to your front door. So thanks guys **


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Ten years later**

"Rodrick! Where exactly are you leading me?" 26 year old Florence Harrison huffed as she trailed after her boyfriend Rodrick who had decided to randomly visit a cliff overlooking the sea. Florence liked the view as much as the next person, but seriously, the climb was getting ridiculous. Pushing her black, curly hair out of her eyes, she could see a grassy hill only a few metres away, where Rodrick now sat smugly.

The sun was setting now, painting the horizon orange- pink and giving everything a soft glow. Flor looked down to see the sea crashing against the rocks. She was glad the little hill had a fence around it to feel more secure.

Rodrick began to unload the picnic basket that they have purchased previously at some food store which sold pre-made baskets full of delicious sandwiches, sweet cakes and fresh fruit. Bargain price, too. Florence watched, as she got her breath back her boyfriend of ten years setting everything up so neatly. She almost sniggered when she remembered how badly organised and messy he used to be as a 17 year old boy. She guessed now owning a music store and giving drum lessons really helped.

"It's really beautiful up here" Flor sighed as she leaned back on the picnic rug, hoping no ants would climb on her

"It is isn't it?" Rodrick nodded in approval as he finally got everything out of the basket. Well, not everything, but Flor didn't know about that yet

Suddenly realizing how hungry the walk had made her, Flor reached out for a salad sandwich which tasted as good as it looked. Rodrick fidgeted, too nervous to eat. He couldn't believe the time was coming. His palms were sweating. He took a deep breath and ate a sandwich as well, feeling a little better.

Soon the pair had eaten a large portion of the sandwiches and fruit and was starting on the cakes. Rodrick held his breath and handed one to Flor. He closed his eyes, hoping she liked it.

"R-Rodrick? What's this?" Florence held up the diamond ring Rodrick had put on the top of her cake. She could hardly contain her excitement. Could Rodrick be...?

"Florence Marie Harrison, you've been part of my life, the best part of my life for ten years. You've been beside me and with me for so long, and you make me so happy. Would you do the honours of marrying me?" Rodrick said shakily, grabbing the ring and Flor's hand so he could slide it on. Her green eyes were misted with tears. Happy tears, he hoped.

"Yes, yes, oh my Gosh, yes!" she cried happily, tears beginning to stream down her face. She was the happiest she had ever been in that moment. She kissed him and everything seemed right in the world.

...

**18 years later**

"Mum! I don't want to share the attic with him!" Samantha Heffley shouted at her mother, Florence Heffley as she stomped around the room

"Well, it's too bad that it's already been decided for you! You are sharing the attic, Sam, and there's no way around it. You'll just have to suck it up" Florence pursed her lips and exchanged a look with her husband, Rodrick who shrugged

"Your mother is right, Sam. I see no reason why there isn't room enough for the two of you. If you like, I can make a temporary wall for your privacy, not that Lee would invade your privacy I'm sure" Rodrick glanced towards the corner where a tall, skinny, silent boy of 18 stood observing the fight, even though it was about him.

"No sir" Lee said quietly, in a smooth and almost melodic voice

"See, Sam? Stop being so nasty. It's not as if Lee bites" Florence gave Lee a warm smile before turning back to her 17 year old daughter

"Yeah, but I do" Sam muttered under her breath, scuffing up the carpet

"Mum, I gotta go catch my bus. See you guys later" the Heffley's 13 year old son, Finn grabbed his backpack and raced out of the house.

"Why can't Lee stay with Finn?" Sam whined. Lee's head shot up the second she said his name. It was the first time she had and it seemed to shock him almost

"Finn has too small a room, Sam. You're being very unreasonable. Now, go get your stuff and get to school" Florence had that glint in her eye she got when she was absolutely finished with someone.

"I'm not going to school until I don't have to share my room-"this time Florence had enough

"Samantha Anne Heffley, you listen to me. Lee's house has flooded and he has nowhere else to go. Have you forgotten I know how Lee feels? Now you stop being a princess and learn to deal with things like a young adult" Florence took a deep breath and walked away from her daughter

"Fine, but he had to find his own way to school" Sam ran out of the room before anyone could stop her. Lee seemed to sigh in relief as everyone heard the engine to Sam's car start up and drive away down the street

"You know Lee, I met Florence by sharing my basement with her. I hated it at first, but then, well, I soon fell in love with her" Rodrick got up and kissed his wife on the cheek. She beamed at him.

"I hated it too at first, but, you know Lee, things aren't always as they seem

THE END


End file.
